Romeo y Julieta
by Woman in red
Summary: [SasuSaku] En la hermosa aldea de verona donde acaecieron estos amores, dos familias rivales igualmente nobles habían derramado, por sus odios mutuos inculpada sangre. [Reeditado. Un loco contrata ninjas para representar una obra de teatro...]
1. Telón

**Romeo y Julieta**

_En la hermosa Verona, donde acaecieron estos amores,  
dos familias rivales igualmente nobles habían derramado,  
por sus odios mutuos inculpada sangre.  
Sus inocentes hijos pagaron la pena de estos rencores,  
que trajeron su muerte y el fin de su triste amor_

Se ve un teatro iluminado por la luz del sol que se filtra por las ventanas, traspasando la leve capa de tela fina que cubre a las susodichas y que obstruye el libre andar del haz que apareció, indefenzo e inocente, buscando lugar para esparcirse e iluminar a los objetos y demases sólidos que se le presentasen.

Los pájaros piában alegres y entonaban himnos de felicidad que sólo ellos comprendían. Las personas que caminaban sin rumbo fijo fuera de este teatro, iban contentas y con los ojos llenos del ayer, con la mente llena de sueños y deseos profundos. Todo era tan perfecto y tan bueno que ya daban asco de lo felices que eran.

La paz se vio quebrada por un estridente grito a coro.

"¡NO QUEREMOS!" Gritaron todos los ninjas al unísono.

"Es una orden" Les replicaron los senseis. 'Además nos pagarán mucho por ello…' agregaron varios de ellos por lo bajo.

Y así comenzó la pseudo ópera que representaban todos, hablando siempre juntos y separados en dos grupos. Una vez finalizada la discusión, un hombre desde las gradas comenzó a aplaudir efusivamente (y a destiempo, cabe aclarar).

Llevaba un ridículo sobrero con una pluma, y era más flacucho que un escarbadientes.

"Este hombre los contrató para representar Romeo y Julieta" Dijo Tsunade, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del caballero, que se empezó a revolcar en el suelo de dolor (recordemos que es muy frágil, y que Tsunade tiene mucha fuerza bruta OO).

Una vez recuperó la compostura, comenzó a hablar "Es la hermosa obra de William Shakespeare"

"Datte bayo… Shaqué?" Preguntó Naruto confundido, rascándose la cabeza.

"Speare" Concluyó Kakashi.

"Neeee Sasuke no baka¿quién es ese?" volvió a cuestionar, tironeando del traje azul de Sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi, William Shakespeare, dramaturgo inglés, nacido el 26 de abril de…"

"1564 - Dijo Sakura – En 1585 se trasladó a Londres donde escribió esa obra…"

"¡Bravoooooooooooooooooooooo! - Gritó eufóricamente el personajillo extraño (Sudy aparece en la cabeza de todos) - ¡Estupendo¡Magnífico¡Qué cultura!..."

Tosió y volvió a recuperar la compostura (Es que su cuerpo parecía haber perdido toda consistencia sólida y se movía en ondas, como gelatina).

"Olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es John Shakehands. Tomé esta pasional y romántica obra – Está al borde de las lágrimas – y la transformé a la versión ninja"

(Todos caen al mejor estilo anime)

Comenzó de nuevo su movimiento gelatinoso-asqueroso mientras decía "Traje actores especialeeeess!!" y señalaba a Itachi, Kabuto, Orochimaru y demases enemigos peligrosísimos de la aldea de Konoha.

Ustedes se estarán preguntando "¿Por qué, si están todos los de Konoha juntos, no se avalanzaron para matar a estas temibles amenazas?". Bien, yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo.

"Claro que pueden rehusarse, cuando quieran… Pero créanme: La paga siempre es buena, en el fondo…" Dijo Shakehands, poniendo voz seria por primera y única vez en la historia.

Y, estúpidamente, a todos les intrigó saber de qué hablaba, así que aceptaron.

"Bueno, es hora de la elección de personajes…" Desenrolló un enorme pergamino.

Todos se pusieron en una hilera para que el hombre los mirara detenidamente y decidiera qué papel escogería para cada uno.

"Comenzaré por Romeo y Julieta. Bien, Romeo tiene que ser un hombre de apariencia fuerte y varonil, pero con un dejo de amor en los ojos… Julieta tiene que ser, por sobre todo, bellísima, pálida, delicada y débil. Pero ambos deben complementarse. Tienen que tener algo, algo que los una y que los separe a la vez algo como… - se detuvo a mirar al equipo 7, más precisamente a Sasuke y a Sakura – Ustedes…"

"¿CÓOOOOMO?! Sakura-frente va a ser Julieta?!" Preguntó Ino alarmada.

"Es… ¡simplemente perfecto! Es lo que buscaba, sí, el azul y el rosa, eso…" El hombre, de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas (Y, no sé si interesa, de nuevo comenzó su movimiento gelatinoso) gritaba cosas como 'magnífico', 'perfecto', 'wonderful', 're fashion, re mono, re top, re chic, re da!'

Ambos se sonrojaron al instante, y sus mentes llegaron sin mucha dificultad a dibujar en su imaginación un balcón… Esa escena… Ellos tendrían que… Con sólo pensarlo, Sakura estaba al borde del desmayo, y Sasuke de la intoxicación.

John se acomodó el sombrero –ridículo- "La historia habla de dos ninjas. Dos ninjas que fueron separados por sus clanes enemistados. En la aldea de Verona. Vos, Romeo, vas a llegar sin ser invitado al baile de máscaras de los Capuleto. La ves a Julieta, ella te ve a vos y ambos caen rendidos a los pies del otro. Pero sus familias impiden su amor!... Padre de Julieta… Mmmm… ¡Usted! – Señalando a Shikamaru – Y su madre será… ¡Usted! – Señalando a Temari – Usted señorita tiene la cara de una madre… Y usted, señor, tiene todo el semblante de padre celoso. Para los Montesco… ¡Usted será el padre! – Señalando a Naruto – Y usted será la madre – Señalando a Hinata – Hay algo en sus miradas que me atrae"

Sasuke y Sakura, a todo esto, seguían en estado terrible de shock.

Temari le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Sakura "Neee Afortunada!" Le dijo, sonriendo.

Kakashi le puso una mano en el hombro a Sasuke y le dijo "Te vas a apretar a mi alumna y gratis…"

Sasuke dirigió una mirada furtiva a su sensei.

El dramaturgo loco del sombrero ridículo repartió los papeles, y algo así quedaron.

**Romeo Montesco: Sasuke**

**Julieta Capuleto: Sakura**

**Los Montesco: Naruto y Hinata**

**Los Capuleto: Shikamaru y Temari**

**Teobaldo: Lee**

**Mercutio: Neji**

**Benvolio: Gaara**

**Fray Lorenzo: Kakashi**

**Escala: Gai**

**Ama: Ino**

**París: Itachi**

**Abrahan: Kiba**

**Baltasar: Kankuro**

**Pedro: Chouji**

**Sansón: Kabuto**

**Gregorio: Sasori**

**Paje de Paris: Orochimaru**

**Fray Juan: Jiraiya**

**Un boticario: Iruka**

"Bueno, mis queridos engendros" Dijo Tsunade frotándose las manos, con el símbolo del dinero plasmado en los ojos.

"¡Manos a la obra!" Exclamó Shakehands.

* * *

_Romeo y Julieta._

_Coliseo de Konoha, 20:00 hs._

Personas de diversas aldeas, edades, religiones y sexos se juntaron para ver esta diferente puesta en escena. La obra de Shakespeare, "a lo ninja". Las entradas se agotaron, y había gente de pie en los rincones.

Tenten sonrió a los actores tras bambalinas, y levantó lentamente el telón…

* * *

* * *

_Versión re-editada del fan fic "Romeo y Julieta", porque sinceramente quiero mejorarlo y no quiero perder la idea sólo porque perdí el mail ¬¬… (o porque no lo recuerdo xD!)_

_AAAHHH!!, inspiración, ven a mí, por favor T.T!! (es mi grito de guerra, tengo que decirlo xD)_

_Espero que tenga tantos reviews como tuvo el anteriorrrrrr! 40 reviews por 2 capítulos, fue demasiada emoción para un cuerpo tan chico como el mío, jeje x)_

_Yeeeee!!_

_Dedico este fic a mi lindo y precioso y hermoso y divino novio al cual amoooo con toda mi alma enterita !! (te amooo Jamesie hermoso!) _

_No los obligo a que dejen review, pero sí se los pido encarecidamente XD Haha, en serio, me llenan mucho de alegría y me hacen uploadear más rápido. Mientras más rápido suba los capítulos¡más rápido termina su tortura! (Soy muy mala escritora, qué se le va a hacer…)_

_Jarrones en la cabeza para el que no le guste x( !!!_

_See you around_

_¡Besos, besos, besos!_


	2. Acto 1 Escena I

_Inspiración, ven a mí!_

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

_Guía de personajes_

**Romeo Montesco: Sasuke**

**Julieta Capuleto: Sakura**

**Los Montesco: Naruto y Hinata**

**Los Capuleto: Shikamaru y Temari**

**Teobaldo: Lee**

**Mercutio: Neji**

**Benvolio: Gaara**

**Fray Lorenzo: Kakashi**

**Escala: Gai**

**Ama: Ino**

**París: Itachi**

**Abrahan: Kiba**

**Baltasar: Kankuro**

**Pedro: Chouji**

**Sansón: Kabuto**

**Gregorio: Sasori**

**Paje de Paris: Orochimaru**

**Fray Juan: Jiraiya**

**Un boticario: Iruka**

* * *

_Prólogo_

Entra el coro, compuesto por Gaara, Kankuro, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tsunade-Sama y otros.

Se unen y cantan "En la hermosa Verona, donde acaecieron estos amores, dos familias rivales, igualmente nobles, habían derramado por sus odios mutuos, mucha inculpada sangre. Sus inocentes hijos pagaron la pena de estos rencores, que trajeron su muerte y el fin de su triste amor. Sólo dos horas va a dudar en la escena este odio secular de razas. Atended al triste enredo y supliréis con vuestra atención lo que falte de la tragedia"

* * *

_**Acto primero**_

_Escena primera_

* * *

Se ve en el escenario una recreación de una plaza en la aldea de Verona.

Kabuto y Sasori están en aquella plaza armados con kunais y demás armas.

"A fe mía, Gregorio – dice Kabuto – que no hay por qué bajar la cabeza"

"Eso sería convertirnos en sus ninjas servidores, sus bestias de carga" respondió Sasori.

"¡Si nos hostigan, debemos responder!" Proclamó 'Sansón'.

"Sí; soltar la albarda" asintió 'Gregorio'.

"Yo, si me pican¡fácilmente salto!" Dijo emocionado Kabuto, comenzándole a tomar 'amor al arte' y moviéndose por el escenario.

"Pero no es fácil picarte para que saltes" Le dijo Sasori cortante, acomodando sus rojos cabellos.

"Basta que digan algo aquellos del clan Montesco para hacerme saltar" Kabuto recuperó la compostura y se acomodó sus anteojos.

"Quien salta se va – le dijo, nuevamente con tono cortante – El verdadero valor está en quedarse firme. Eso que llamas saltar es huir"

Ofendido, Sansón respondió "Los perros de esa casa me hacen saltar primero y me paran después. Cuando topo de manos a boca con kunoichi o ninja de esa casa, pongo los pies en la pared"

"¡Necedad insigne! Si pones los pies en la pared, te caerás de espaldas… Tarado…." Esto último lo dijo por lo bajo.

"Cierto – Kabuto le dio la razón y continuó – y es condición propia de los débiles. Los Montescos en la calle y sus kunoichis y mujeres a la acera". Kabuto pensó que los ninjas sí podían sostenerse en las paredes con chakra, pero supuso que Shakespeare no sabía eso, así que miró a Sasori con interés.

"Esa discordia es de nuestros amos... ¡Nosotros los criados no debemos intevenir! Son peleas entre clanes, no tenemos nada que ver…"

"Lo mismo da – bufó Kabuto – Seré un tirano. Acabaré primero con los hombres y luego con las mujeres"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó extrañado Sasori.

"Lo que tu quieras. Sabes que no soy rana"

"No eres ni pescado ni carne. Saca tus kunais y shirukens que aquí vienen dos criados de la casa Montesco". Sasori señaló a dos siluetas, aparentemente ninjas, que venían caminando con cosas en la mano y charlando sobre jutsus y cosas por el estilo.

"Ya están fuera mis armas; entra tú en lid y yo te defenderé" Le dijo Kabuto, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Sasori se dio vuelta y lo miró con un dejo de picardía "¿Por qué huyes, volviendo las espaldas?"

"Por no asustarte" Respondió este arqueando una ceja, imitando el tono de voz del anterior.

"¿Tú asustarme a mí?" Preguntó entre risas Gregorio.

"Procedamos legalmente. Déjalos empezar a ellos" Le dijo poniendo cara de superado.

"Les haré una mueca al pasar, y veremos cómo lo toman" propuso Sasori.

Kabuto frunció el seño y dijo "Veremos si se atreven. Yo me chuparé el dedo, y buena vergüenza será la suya si lo toleran".

Aparecen Abraham y Baltasar, o sea Kiba y Kankuro (Respectivamente).

Inuzuka miró a Kabuto extrañado y preguntó "Hidalgo¿os estáis chupando el dedo porque nosotros pasamos?"

Éste respondió "Hidalgo, es verdad que me chupo el dedo"

Abraham repitió "Hidalgo¿os chupáis el dedo porque nosotros pasamos?"

Kabuto prefuntó a Sasori "¿Estamos dentro de la ley diciendo que sí?" a lo que este respondió "No, por cierto"

Kabuto tomó de nuevo la palabra "Hidalgo, no me chupaba el dedo porque vosotros pasabais, pero la verdad es que me lo chupo"

"¿Queréis armar cuestión, hidalgo?" Preguntó Kabuto.

"Ni por pienso, señor mío" Le dijo Kiba.

"Si queréis armarla – agregó Kabuto – aquí estoy a vuestras órdenes. Mi amo es tan bueno como el vuestro"

"Pero mejor imposible" Dijo, con tono soberbio, Kiba (Akamaru lloraba emocionado desde los asientos).

"Está bien, Hidalgo"

"Pssss, pssss, - susurró Sasori a Kabuto – Dile que el nuestro es mejor, porque aquí se acerca un pariente de mi amo…"

"Es mejor el nuestro hidalgo" Kabuto se cruzó de brazos en forma egoísta.

"Mentira ¬¬" Le respondió Kiba, mirándolo de reojo (¡Y hechándole mal de ojooo! XD)

"Si sois hombre – le dijo en tono altivo Kabuto – sacad vuestros pergaminos y kunais. Gregorio, acuérdate de tu sabia estocada"

Se inicia una pelea entre Kabuto y Kiba. Ninguno de los dos parece llevar la delantera, y en eso aparecen Benvolio y Teobaldo, Gaara y Lee (Respectivamente).

"Guarden sus armas, ninjas – Intervino Gaara – Estáis peleando, sin saber por qué" El pelirrojo se detuvo a pensar '¿por qué mierda estoy haciendo esto T.T?'

"¿Por qué iniciaron esta lucha? Benvolio¿quieres ver tu muerte?" Preguntó Lee sonriéndole al público y posando para fotos inexistentes (Sudy aparece en la cabeza de todos).

"Los estoy poniendo en paz – dijo casi en un grito Gaara – Guarda tus shurikens y no busques quimeras"

'Teobaldo' (Lee) le gritó ofendido (demostrando todo el poder de la juventud en la actuación) "¡Hablarme de paz, cuando tengo los pergaminos en la mano! Más odiosa me es tal palabra que el infierno mismo, más que Montesco, más que tú. ¡Ven, cobarde!"

Todos los extras (ciudadanos de la aldea de Verona) se reunieron alrededor de la contienda que se estaba por dar, gritando al unísono "Venid con palos, con picas, con hachas¡Mueran Capuletos y Montescos!"

A la escena entra Shikamaru agarrado del brazo con Temari (Los Capuleto) que está vestida con un traje típico de la época que a duras penas le permite respirar. 'Problemático…' susurró.

Nara fue el primero en hablar de los dos "¿Qué voces son esas? Dadme mis kunais y shurikens"

"¿Kunais y shurikens?... Lo que te conviene es una muleta" Le dijo Temari, ya de color morado a punto de ahogarse.

"Mis armas, mis armas, que Montesco viene blandiendo las mías contra las suyas, tan viejas como las mías"

En eso, entran Naruto y Hinata, Montesco y su mujer.

"¡CAPULETO INFAME DATTE BA…! - Pum, Hinata codeó a Naruto que siempre agregaba esa frase al guión – Ejem, Capuleto infame, déjame pasar, aparta!"

"No te dejaré dar un paso más" Shikamaru se puso frente a Naruto, desafiante. Entonces, entró a escena el shakekage (N/A: HAHAHAHA) de la aldea de Verona, Gai-Sensei.

"¡Rebeldes, enemigos de la paz, derramadores de sangre humana! – Gai señaló a los Montesco y a los Capuleto con el dedo acusador - ¿No queréis oír? Humanas fieras que apagáis en la fuente sangrienta de vuestras venas el ardor de vuestras iras, arrojad en seguida a tierra las kunais y shurikens y escuchad mi sentencia. Tres veces por vanas quimeras y fútiles motivos, habéis ensangrentando las calles de la aldea de Verona, haciendo a sus habitantes, aún los más graves e ilustres, empuñar las enmohecidas alabardas (N/A: lanzas, cosas así) y cargar con el hierro sus manos envejecidas por la paz. Si volvéis a turbar el sosiego de nuestra aldea, me responderéis con vuestras cabezas. Basta por ahora, retiraos todos. Tú Capuleto, vendrás conmigo- Mirando a Shikamaru – Tú Montesco – mirando a Naruto -, irás a buscarme dentro de poco a la audiencia, donde te hablaré más largamente. Pena de muerte a quien permanezca aquí" Luego de su gran monólogo, Gai sensei saludo su amado público y se retiró de la escena.

"¿Quién ha vuelto a comenzar la antigua discordia? – preguntó Naruto ofendido - ¿Estabas tú cuando principió (N/A: Empezó), sobrino mío?"

"Los ninjas de tu enemigo estaban ya lidiando con los nuestros cuando llegué, y fueron inútiles mis esfuerzos para separarlos. Teobaldo se arrojó sobre mí blandiendo el hierro que azotaba el aire despreciador de sus furores. Al ruido de las estocadas acorre gente de una parte y otra, hasta que el shakekage separó a unos y otros" Le respondió Gaara (Benvolio).

Hinata, hablando por primera vez en toda la obra, dijo "¿Y has visto a Romeo?... ¡Cuánto me alegro de que no se hallara presente!"

"Sólo faltaba una hora para que el sol amaneciese por las doradas puertas del oriente – comenzó a filosofar Gaara – cuando salí a pasear, solo con mis cuidados, al bosque de sicomoros que crece al poniente de la cuidad. Allí estaba tu hijo. Apenas le vi me dirigí a él, pero se internó en lo más profundo del bosque. Y como yo sé que en ciertos casos la compañía estorba, seguí mi camino y mis cavilaciones (N/A: Mis problemas), huyendo de él con tanto gusto como él de mí".

La Hyuuga volvió a hablar "Dicen que allí va con frecuencia a juntar su llanto con el rocío de la mañana y contar a las nubes sus querellas (N/A: Discordias, dudas), y apenas el sol, alegría del mundo, descorre los sombríos pabellones de su tálamo de la aurora, huye Romeo de la luz y torna a su casa, se encierra sombrío en su cámara, y para esquivar la luz del día crea artificialmente una noche. Mucho me apena su estado, y sería un dolor que su razón no llegase a dominar sus caprichos"

"¿Sospecháis la causa, tío?" Preguntó Gaara a Naruto.

"No la sé ni puedo indagarla" Le respondió.

"¿No habéis podido arrancarle ninguna explicación?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Ni yo ni nadie – respondió Naruto – No sé si pienso bien o mal, pero él es el único consejero de sí mismo. Guarda con avaricia su secreto y se consume en él, como el germen herido por el gusano antes de desarrollarse y encantar al sol con su hermosura. Cuando yo sepa la causa de su mal, procuraré poner remedio datte b…" Plaf, otro golpe de Hinata.

"Aquí está – dijo Gaara al ver la silueta de Sasuke – O me engaña el cariño que le tengo, o voy a saber pronto la causa de su mal"

"¡Oh si pudiese con habilidad descubrir el secreto! Ven, esposa" Le dijo Naruto a Hinata y ambos se fueron.

En ese momento, Romeo entró en escena.

Toda mujer de Konoha quedó embelesada. Sasuke portaba un traje de la época color azul, bellísimamente adornado.

Él estaba visiblemente sonrojado, era el protagonista de una obra teatral, se vestía ridículamente y tenía que besarse con Sakura. No quisieron practicar la parte del beso con el contacto de sus labios a pedido del maníaco dramaturgo Shakehands porque éste decía que era el primer beso que Julieta daba, al igual que Sakura. Quería que ese momento fuera igual y sublime, así que lo dejó para el estreno de la obra. Pero retomemos la historia.

"Muy madrugador estás" Le dijo Gaara acercándosele.

"¿Tan joven está el día?" Preguntó Sasuke, mirando levemente hacia abajo por la vergüenza y los nervios.

"Aún no han dado las nueve" Dijo Gaara mirando al Uchiha menor.

"¡Tristes horas, cuán lentamente camináis! – Se lamentó Romeo - ¿No era mi padre quien salía ahora de aquí?"

"Sí, por cierto – asintió Gaara – Pero ¿qué dolores son los que alargan las horas de Romeo?"

"El carecer de lo que las haría cortas" Respondió.

"¿Cuestión de amores?" Le preguntó Benvolio.

"Desvíos"

"¿De amores?"

"Mi alma padece el implacable rigor de sus desdenes"

"¿Por qué el amor – se preguntó Gaara -, que nace de tan débiles principios, impera luego con tanta tiranía?"

"¿Por qué, si pintan ciego al amor, sabe elegir tan extrañas sendas a su albedrío (N/A: a su voluntad)? – Se preguntó Sasuke - ¿A dónde vamos a comer hoy?... ¡Válgame Dios! Cuéntame lo que ha pasado. Pero no, ya lo sé. Hemos encontrado el amor junto al odio; amor discorde, odio amante; rara confusión de la naturaleza, caos sin forma, materia grave a la vez que ligera, fuerte y débil, humo y plomo, fuego helado, salud que fallece, sueño que vela, escena incógnita. No puedo acostumbrarme a tal amor. ¿Te ríes?... ¡Vive Dios…!"

"No primo, no me río – negó Gaara –, antes lloro"

"¿De qué, alma generosa?"

"De tu desesperación" Respondió.

"Es prenda del amor – le dijo Sasuke posando su mirada en una de las personas que se encontraba en el público, una mujer que lo miraba embelesada -. Se agrava al peso de mis penas, sabiendo que tú también las sientes. Amor es a fuego aventado por el aura de un suspiro; fuego que arde y centella en los ojos del amante. O más bien es torrente desbordado que las lágrimas acrecen. ¿Qué más podré decir de él? Diré que es locura sabia, hiel que emponzoña (N/A: Contamina) dulzura embriagadora. Quédate y adiós, primo"

"Quiero ir contigo – lo detuvo Gaara – Me enojaré si me dejas así y no te enojes"

"Calla, que el verdadero Romeo debe andar en otra parte"

"Dime el nombre de tu amada"

"¿Quieres oír gemidos?"

"¡Gemidos!... ¡Donosa idea! (N/A: Chistosa/ocurrente idea) Dime formalmente quién es"

"¿Dime formalmente? – Repitió Sasuke - ¡Oh, qué frase tan cruel! Decid que haga testamento el que está padeciendo horriblemente. Primo, estoy enamorado de una mujer"

"Hasta ahí ya lo comprendo" Le sonrió Gaara.

"Has acertado. Estoy enamorado de una mujer hermosa"

"¿Y será fácil dar en ese blanco tan hermoso?" Gaara luego de decir eso notó cierto rojizo en las mejillas de Sasuke. Cuando hablaba… No sonaba a actuación, sonaba a realidad. El kazekage esbozó un intento de sonrisa, como comprendiendo lo que Sasuke trataba de expresar. Sus ojos demostraban que sentía lo que decía… 'Romeo', disimuladamente, trataba de mirar por sobre los hombros de Gaara, como si buscara a alguien tras bambalinas, pero con cuidado de que no se note.

"Vanos serían mis tiros, porque ella, tan casta (N/A: Santa) como Diana la cazadora, burlará todas las pueriles flechas del rapaz alado (N/A: Avaro alado). Su recato le sirve de armadura. Huye de las palabras de amor, evita el encuentro de otros ojos, no la rinde el oro. Es rica, porque es hermosa. Pobre, porque cuando muera sólo quedarán despojos de su perfección soberana"

"¿Está ligada a Dios por algún voto de castidad?" Preguntó Gaara (N/A: Quiero explicar por si no entendieron. Romeo le está diciendo a su primo Benvolio que no puede estar con la mujer que ama. Benvolio entonces le pregunta si es monja, porque éstas hacen voto de castidad, o sea, no pueden mantener relaciones. Digamos que no puede estar con ningún hombre).

"No es ahorro el suyo, es desperdicio, porque esconde avaramente su belleza y priva de ella al mundo. Es tan discreta y tan hermosa que no debería complacerse en mi tormento, pero aborrece el amor, y ese voto es la causa de mi muerte" Le respondió Romeo.

"Déjate de pensar en ella"

"Enséñame a dejar de pensar" Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"Hazte libre. Fíjate en otras"

"Así brillará más y más su hermosura. Con el negro antifaz resalta más la blancura de la tez. Nunca olvida el don de la vista quien una vez la perdió. La beldad (N/A: Belleza) más perfecta que yo viera sólo sería un libro donde leer que era mayor la perfección de mi adorada. ¡Adiós! No sabes enseñarme a olvidar"

"Me comprometo a destruir tu opinión"

* * *

_Weelll Es muy parecida a la versión anterior de esta historia. Pero le agregué cosas y saqué otras, y lo hice un poco más llenito (Pero muy poco, si los que ya lo leyeron se quieren saltar este capítulo está bien porque no agregué nada muy importante, sólo más palabrerío)_

_Como ven, para los que nunca lo leyeron, es la copia textual de Romeo y Julieta, sólo que modificado para que se asemeje más a nuestra historia y se adapte a los pequeños shinobis!_

_Muy agradecida por sus reviews, Loner está contenta, Loner los quiere mucho, Loner habla en 3ra persona y no sabe por qué (¿?). Aunque... cuando lo escribí por primera vez le dieron más bolaaa ¬¬ Tuve como 15 reviews por el primer capítulo TT Para ese entonces eramos más fanáticos del SasuSaku... AAAHHH... ¡¡qué tiempos aquellos!! Pero bueno, fuera, nostalgia, fuera. Espero que con este capítulo haya más reviews, ya que como es el verdadero comienzo del fic en sí... tal vez... atrae más reviews! (aparece sentada con un montón de amuletos que le vendió una mujer diciendo 'síii, estos irradian energía que produce que la gente quiera enviarte muuuchos reviewwsss!! oh síiiiiii!! humohumohumo COF COF COF COF desaparece)_

_Sasuke.- Neeee, Loner._

_Loner.- ¿Qué?_

_Sasuke.- No quiero actuar más. Soy un (sonido tétrico) VENGADOOOORRRRRR!!. No actorcito de novelita romántica_

_Loner.- Sasuke…_

_Sasuke.- ¿Qué?_

_Un jarrón se rompe estruendorosamente en la cabeza de Sasuke._

_Espero que les haya gustado el fiiicc, que me costó mucho trabajo pasarlo textualmente, parte por parte u.u!!_

_See you around_

_Besos, besos, besos!_


	3. Acto 1 Escena II

INSPIRACIÓOOONNNN… ¡Ven a mí!

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

_Escena II_

La escenografía parece representar una calle. En el escenario, Shikamaru (Capuleto), Itachi (Paris) y Haku (que se unió a la obra misteriosamente luego de extorsiones con respecto al travestismo por parte de la autora).

Shikamaru, retomando la prohibición de la escena anterior, le dijo a Itachi "La misma orden que a mí obliga a Montesco, y a nuestra edad no debiera ser difícil vivir en paz"

Itachi tomó aire, dispuesto a deslumbrar en su primera línea al público y prosiguió "Los dos clanes son iguales en nobleza, y no debierais estar discordes ¿qué respondéis a mi petición?"

"Ya he respondido – Dijo cortante Shikamaru – Mi hija acaba de llegar al mundo. Aún no tiene más que catorce años, y no estará madura para el matrimonio hasta que pasen lo menos dos veranos".

"Otras hay más jóvenes y que son ya madres" Respondió Itachi, moviéndose con soltura.

"Los árboles demasiado tempranos no prosperan. Yo he confiado mis esperanzas a la tierra y ellas florecerán. De todas suertes, Paris, consulta tú su voluntad. Si ella consiente, yo consentiré también. No pienso oponerme a que elija con toda libertad entre los de su clase, sin traición a nuestro clan. Esta noche, según costumbre inmemorial del clan Capuleto, recibo en casa a mis amigos, uno de ellos vos. Deseo que piséis esta noche el modesto umbral de mi casa, donde veréis brillar humanas estrellas. Vos, como joven ninja, que no holláis (N/A: Pisas) como yo las pisadas del invierno frío, disfrutaréis de todo. Allí oiréis un coro de hermosas kunoichis. Oídlas, vedlas, y elegid entre todas la más perfecta. Quizá después de maduro exámen os parecerá mi hija una de tantas. Tu – le dijo Capuleto a Haku, que interpreta a un criado – Vete recorriendo las calles de la villa de Verona, y a todos aquellos cuyos nombres verás escritos en este pergamino, invítalos para esta noche en mi casa"

Shikamaru e Itachi abandonan la escena, sin mirarse.

"¡Pues es fácil encontrarlos a todos! – proclamó Haku – El zapatero está condenado a usar la vara, el sastre la horma, el pintor las redes, el pescador el pincel, los herreros las shurikens, y yo a buscar a todos aquellos cuyos nombres están escritos aquí, sin saber qué nombres son los que están aquí escritos. Denme su favor los kages. Vamos…"

(N/A: Por si no entendieron, lo explico. En esas épocas no era tan común que alguien fuera alfabeto, y menos un criado. Este personaje, el criado, no sabe leer)

Sasuke y Gaara aparecen en escena. Nuevamente, Sasuke tiene las mejillas de color rosado. Hay algo en sus palabras que lo tienen nervioso.

"No digas eso – exclamó Gaara, retomando el tema anterior -, un fuego apaga otro, un dolor mata otro dolor, a una pena antigua otra nueva. Un nuevo amor puede curarte del antiguo"

"Curarán las hojas del plátano" Dijo Sasuke, bajando levemente la cabeza por lo bochornoso de la situación.

"¿Y qué curarán?" Preguntó Gaara, sonando natural por primera vez en toda la obra, como si realmente quisiera escuchar esa respuesta.

"Las desolladuras (N/A: Los graves daños a su persona)" Respondió Sasuke cortadamente.

"¿Estás loco?" preguntó Gaara, volviendo al tono frío.

"¡Loco! – exclamó Sasuke, disipando su vergüenza y volviendo al papel de 'buen actor' – Estoy atado de pies y manos como los locos, encerrado en cárcel asperísima, hambriento, azotado y atormentado. – Luego de la gran filosofía, se dirigió a Haku – Buenos días, hombre"

"Buenos días – respondió Haku, sonriendo abiertamente - ¿Sabéis leer, hidalgo?"

"Ciertamente que sí" Dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

"¡Raro alarde! – exclamó el criado, alzando los brazos - ¿Sabéis leer sin haberlo aprendido ¿Sabréis leer lo que ahí dice?"

"Si el concepto es claro y la letra también" Dijo a modo de respuesta Romeo.

"¿De verdad? – Preguntó Haku, abriendo grandes los ojos – Dios os guarde"

"Espera, que probaré a leerlo – dijo Sasuke que había olvidado totalmente el pánico escénico – 'El señor Martín y su mujer e hijas, el conde Anselmo y sus hermanas, la viuda de Viturbio, el señor Plasencio y sus sobrinas, Mercucio y su hermano Valentín, mi tío Capuleto con su mujer e hijas, mi sobrina Rosalía, Livia, Valencio y su primo Teobaldo, Lucía y la hermosa Elea' ¡Lúcida reunión¿Y dónde es la fiesta?"

"Allí" Respondió Haku secamente.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó Romeo casi sarcásticamente.

"En mi casa, a cenar"

Con voz de persona que está perdiendo la paciencia, Sasuke volvió a interrogar "¿En qué casa?"

"En la de mi amo"

"Lo primero que debí preguntarte es su nombre (N/A: nombre del amo)" Dijo Sasuke.

"Lo diré sin ambages (N/A: sin rodeos). Se llama Capuleto, y es generoso, poderoso y rico. Si no sois del clan Montesco, podéis ir a beber a la fiesta. Id, os ruego" Le suplicó Haku. Dicho esto, saludó a los dos chicos y se retiró.

"Rosalía, a quien adoras, asistirá a esta fiesta con todas las bellezas kunoichis de la aldea de Verona – Dijo Gaara (Benvolio), poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke de manera cómplice – Allí podrás verla y compararla con otra que yo te enseñaré, y el cisne te parecerá grajo (N/A: ave parecida al cuervo, o sea, algo mucho más feo que un cisne xD – burda explicación de la autora para que entiendan el chiste -)"

"No permite tan indigna traición la santidad de mi amor – De nuevo, Gaara notó vergüenza en la mirada de Sasuke, como si realmente sintiera lo que decía y no sólo siguiera las líneas del libreto – Ardan mis verdaderas lágrimas, ardan mis ojos, que antes se ahoguen, si tal herejía cometen. – Tomó aire, como si le costara decir la frase que sigue - ¿Puede haber otra más hermosa que ella? – Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par. Sasuke tenía un brillo particular en los ojos – No la ha visto, desde la creación del mundo, el sol que lo ve todo"

"Tus ojos no ven más que lo que los halaga. Vas a pesar ahora en tu balanza a una mujer más bella que ésa, y verás como tu señora pierde los quilates de su peso, cotejada con ella" Dijo Benvolio.

"Iré – accedió Romeo – pero no quiero ver tal cosa, sino gozarme en la contemplación de mi cielo"

* * *

_¿Tienen una mínima idea de la cantidad de reviews que yo recibí por este fan fic, en su versión anterior?_

_¡40 reviews!_

_Y ahora recibí 12 reviews. ¡La gente dejó de leer ficssss! ToT O ahora todos odian al SasuSaku. Es entendible._

_Bueno, como siempre, me voy a los reviews interactivos. Les ofrezco lo siguiente: Luego de su review, dejen por escrito lo que harían viendo la obra. Les doy un ejemplo_

"Autor: Fulano M. De Tal

Review¡Hola imbécil :)! Tu fic me pareció una porquería atómica. Mejor dedicate a la jardinería.

'Fulano se acomodó sobre su silla y tiró un tomate a Sasuke. Realmente le caía mal. Comenzó a gritarle cosas indecentes a Sakura.'"

_Bueno, algo así. Prohibido tirarle tomatazos a Gaara, a ver si hace tacos con el público y… No no, sinceramente, me quedo sin espectadores._

_Pese a que tiene poquitos reviews, este fic me tiene muy contenta y entretenida. Ya escribí el cuarto (Es más, este capítulo lo tengo hace muchísimo) y empecé el quinto, así que no se preocupen que no tardo en subirlos (Para los masoquistas que siguen a esta pobre y pésima escritora)._

_¡Realmente agradezco el apoyo! Aunque… para los que leyeron y no dejaron review… ¡Un jarrón les voy a REVENTAARR!..._

_Fan fic dedicado enteramente a mi hermoso novio Seba, al cual amo con todo mi corazón._

_Y este capítulo se lo dedico a **Gaasaitalex** y a **Cherry Sakura Uchiha**._

_Bueno, bueno, jarrones para todos, y espero que este capítulo, aunque sea cortito, tenga más éxito y más reviews. Hehe :) Aunque, como siempre digo, no están obligados a mandarlos. Ahora, sus reviews los responderá… ¡Sasuke!_

(Aparece Sasuke con un cartel que dice 'Me obliga')

**Sakura n.n**: Waw, cuántos simbolitos. Qué fastido… hmp… Loner dice que gracias.

**Lilith Hastelin: **(_toma por los hombros a Lilith y la sacude suavemente_) Pase lo que pase, por favor¡NO LEAS ESE FIC! Se te van a pudrir las neuronas. Es más, te recomiendo no seguir leyendo a esta desquiciada y enferma.

**Kirara**: Tu nick me hace acordar a Inuyasha. Dice Loner que te diga gracias, pero no lo voy a decir… (_se da cuenta de la contradicción y se golpea la cabeza contra una columna repetidas veces_)

**Cherry Sakura Uchiha: **Yo también me imagino a Lee como Teobaldo… (_Vomita_). Su traje es simplemente asqueroso. Quiero cambiar la frase… eehh… Loner dice que está muy agradecida. Hmp…

**Sakurass**: Oh, no, ya leíste el anterior, ya no hay salvación para vos. Te recomiendo el camino de la venganza. Deberías matar a Loner por destrozarte el sistema nervioso con sus horrorosos fics. Dice ella que vos también te cuides.

**L.I.T**: Y acá está la maldita continuación en la cual me veo estúpido. Kami sama, qué bochornoso que es esto. Loner está muy contenta con tus reviews. Y sí, están los malditos… Itachi… Itachi…

**GAASAITALEX**: Qué impaciente, me ponés nervioso, qué fastidio. Loner está feliz porque tenés todos sus fics en tus favoritos. Realmente me está molestando de lo alegre que está, me parece que voy a matarla… (_saca una sierra eléctrica_)

**L.I.T**: (_estupefacto_) Este… yo… (_traga saliva_) Bueno, este… el beso, sí, bueno, yo… (_retrocede unos pasos_) Ejem… Bueno, eh… ¿Que estoy haciendo las cosas con sentimiento? (_cambio radical de tema_) Hmp… sólo me intriga saber cuál es el premio que recibo luego de esto. Y ojalá que no me salga con algo como "es la satisfacción de haberse superado a uno mismo y bla bla bla" porque juro que en vez de matar a Itachi lo mato a él y a su sombrero ridículo.

**Sakurass:** (_mareado_) Son muchas Sakuras, muchos fastidios juntos. Y, lamentablemente, ya siguió el fic. Y tiene más armamento para subir, y muchas ideas en la cabeza. Qué horror, por favor, alguien que haga algo para detener a esta máquina de escribir fan fics MALOS.

**Sakura n.n**: Más Sakuras, más simbolitos… (_ultra-mareado_) 'Qué bueno que te gustó' dice acá Loner.

**Lin**: OMG¡es la hermana de la autora! (_corre, porque si no la hermana de Loner le roba el sharingan, hace una empresa que los vende, hace alianza con Itachi que antes tenía una fábrica de televisores, para luego unirse con una cucaracha, comprarle un microondas y conquistar el mundo_)

-Cabe aclarar que esto es un chiste entre hermanas, y nadie lo va a entender-

**Katsura-san Uchiha**¿Por qué tenés mi apellido? (_gruñe_) Creí que Itachi los mató a todos ToT… ¿Querés ver más? (_Loner recuerda la propaganda de Direct TV, querés ver máaass, querés ver máaassss y se pone a bailar_.) Auxilio, por favor ToT. Dice Loner, mientras baila, que agradece tu review.

_Esto se llama tener tieeeeempo libre. Esto se llama 'todavía no empecé la facultad' xD. _

_See you around_

_¡Besos, besos, besos!_

* * *

_Próximo capítulo..._

_"Dí si podrías llegar a amar a Paris"_

_"Lo pensaré - dijo Sakura, casi en un susurro - si es que el ver predispone a amar"_

* * *


	4. Acto 1 Escena III

_¡Inspiración, ven a mí!_

* * *

_Guía de personajes:_

**Romeo Montesco: Sasuke**

**Julieta Capuleto: Sakura**

**Los Montesco: Naruto y Hinata**

**Los Capuleto: Shikamaru y Temari**

**Teobaldo: Lee**

**Mercutio: Neji**

**Benvolio: Gaara**

**Fray Lorenzo: Kakashi**

**Escala: Gai**

**Ama: Ino**

**París: Itachi**

**Abrahan: Kiba**

**Baltasar: Kankuro**

**Pedro: Chouji**

**Sansón: Kabuto**

**Gregorio: Sasori**

**Paje de Paris: Orochimaru**

**Fray Juan: Jiraiya**

**Un boticario: Iruka**

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

* * *

_Casa de los Capuleto_

Temari entró en escena, abriendo una puerta de las que habían traído para usar de escenografía. En el escenario ya estaba Ino, mirando con preocupación para todos los puntos cardinales.

"Ama¿dónde está mi hija?" preguntó Temari agravando la voz para parecer más grande.

"Sea en mi ayuda mi probada paciencia de doce años. Ya la llamé. – Yamanaka se llevó las manos a la cadera - Cordero, Mariposa. Válgame Dios. ¿Dónde estará esta niña? Julieta…"

Ino se quedó estupefacta. La última palabra que había dicho sonó como un suspiro, pero lo suficientemente audible para que se escuchara en todo el coliseo, que también quedó boquiabierto.

En escena entró Sakura. Llevaba un vestido rosa de la época que se representaba en la obra, con el cabello recogido en una corta trenza. La ancha pollera, el ceñido corset y el abanico que llevaba la hacían ver realmente como todos habían imaginado a Julieta. Su rostro emanaba luz, estaba más pálida y sonreía levemente (no porque no quisiera sonreír, si no porque así era su papel). Todo el público estaba pendiente de la muchacha hasta que alguien rompió el hielo gritándole algo a Sakura como 'Tú puedes, prima', o algo así.

"¿Quién me llama?" Preguntó 'Julieta'.

"Tu madre" Respondió Ino, el ama.

"Señora, estoy aquí, dime qué sucede" Le dijo Sakura mirando directamente a Temari.

"Sucede que… Ama, déjanos a solas un rato… - Vaciló – Pero no, quédate. Deseo que oigas nuestra conversación. Mi hija está en una edad decisiva" Dijo Temari, demostrando unos excelentes dotes para la actuación.

"Ya lo creo – Dijo Ino, acomodando unas cosas que tenía sobre una mesa – No me acuerdo qué edad tiene exactamente"

"Todavía no ha cumplido los catorce" Dijo la señora de Capuleto.

"Apostaría catorce dientes… ¡ay de mí, no tenía más que cuatro!... a que no son catorce. ¿Cuándo llega el día de los ángeles?" dijo el ama.

"Dentro de dos semanas" Respondió Temari.

"Sean pares o nones, ese día, en anocheciendo, cumple Julieta años. ¡Válgame Dios! La misma edad tendrían ella y mi Susana. Pero Susana está en el cielo. No merecía yo tanta dicha. Pues como iba diciendo, cumplirá catorce años la tarde de los ángeles. ¡Vaya si los cumplirá! Me acuerdo bien. Hace once años, cuando el terremoto, le quitamos el pecho. Jamás confundo aquel día con ningún otro del año. Debajo del palomar, sentada al sol, unté mi pecho con acíbar. Vos y mi amo estabais en Mantua. ¡Me acuerdo tan bien! Pues como digo, la tonta de ella, apenas probó el pecho y lo halló tan amargo¡qué furiosa que se puso contra mí¡temblaba el palomar! Once años van de esto. Ya sé tenía en pie, ya corría… tropezando a veces. Por cierto que el día antes se había hecho un chichón en la frente y mi marido¡Dios le tenga en gloria¡con qué gracia levantó a la niña!, y le dijo: "Vaya¿te has caído de frente? No caerás así cuando te entre el juicio¿verdad Julieta?" "Sí", respondió la inocente limpiándose las lágrimas. El tiempo hace verdades las burlas. Mil años que viviera, me acordaría de esto. "¿No es verdad, Julieta?" y ella lloraba y decía que sí"

Ino, obviamente, tomó aire luego del monólogo.

"Basta ya. Cállate, por favor te lo pido" Temari agradeció con el alma tener esa línea.

"Me callaré, señora – Dijo Ino con el seño fruncido y pensando 'Qué poco diálogo tengo, sostengo que yo debería haber sido Julieta, y YO debería ser la que bese a Sasuke-kun!' – pero no puedo menos de reírme, acordándome que dijo sí, y creo que tenía en la frente un chichón tamaño como un huevo, y lloraba que no había consuelo para ella…"

"Cállate ya, te lo suplico" Dijo Sakura, con una vena gigante sobre la cabeza.

"Bueno, me callaré, frent… – Temari tosió, frenando a Ino, que se dispuso a mirar al público con desdén – Dios te favorezca, porque eres la niña más hermosa que he criado nunca. ¡Qué grande sería mi placer en verla casada!" Exclamó. '_con Lee…_' dijo Ino por lo bajo.

"Aún no he pensado en tanta honra" Dijo Sakura, meciendo su cabeza levemente para un costado, entornando sus ojos.

"¡Honra! – profirió Ino – Pues si no fuera por haberte criado yo a mis pechos, te diría que habías mamado leche de discreción y sabiduría"

(N/A: Explicación, a verrr. En esa época era normal que otra persona amamantara a tu hijo, por ejemplo. La ama de Julieta, o sea, la mujer encargada de cuidados y demases de la chica, le dio el pecho –la amamantó-. Explico la frase, quiso decir que si no hubiera sido ella la que la hubiera amamantado y hubiera sido Temari –su madre biológica, en la obra-, habría mamado leche de discreción y sabiduría. Perdonen la interrupción)

"Ya puedes pensar en casarte – Interrumpió Temari – Hay en la aldea de Verona madres de familia menores que tu, yo misma lo era cuando apenas tenía tu edad. En dos palabras, aspira a tu mano el gallardo Paris…"

A Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío cuando la imagen de Itachi se le vino a la mente.

"¡Niña mía¡Vaya pretendiente! – Ino miró con disimulo por detrás de bambalinas, buscando a Itachi – Si parece de cera…"

"No tiene flor más linda la primavera de Verona" Inquirió Temari, pensando para sí '_Bueno, se parece al hermano y… mmmmm… kawaii!_' mientras esbozaba una ligera y disimulada sonrisa.

"¡Eso es una flor! Sí que es flor, ciertamente" acotó Ino.

"Quiero saber si le amarás. –Temari volvió a tomar la palabra- Esta noche ha de venir. Verás escrito en su cara todo el amor que te profesa. Fíjate en su rostro y en la armonía de sus facciones. Sus ojos servirán de comentario a lo que haya de confuso en el libro de su persona (_'su shanringan… glup'_ pensaron todos los actores) Este libro de amor, desencuadernado todavía, merece una espléndida cubierta. La mar se ha hecho para el pez. Toda belleza gana en contener otra belleza. Los áureos broches (N/A: broches de oro) del libro esmaltan la áurea narración. Todo lo que él tenga será tuyo. Nada perderás en ser su mujer."

"¿Nada? – preguntó Sakura con ironía – Disparate será el pensarlo"

Itachi se acercó a las bambalinas con lentitud y se dispuso a escuchar. Bien, era la primera vez que la veía, pero había algo en esa muchacha que le atraía. Esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar el planteo de la muchacha rubia de la arena que dijo a continuación.

"Di si podrás llegar a amar a Paris"

"Lo pensaré, si es que el ver predispone a amar. Pero dardo de mis ojos sólo tendrá la fuerza que le preste la obediencia" respondió Sakura.

Haku entró en escena nuevamente. "Los huéspedes se acercan. La vena está pronta. Os llaman. La señorita hace falta. En la cocina están diciendo mil pestes del ama. Todo está dispuesto. Os suplico que vengáis enseguida"

"Vámonos tras ti, Julieta – Le dijo Temari, señalando la puerta con su mano en fino gesto – El conde nos espera."

"Niña, piensa bien lo que haces" Le replicó Ino.

* * *

_Kyaaaaa, definitivamente, no me gusta como quedó. Grrrr, traté de agregarle más relación entre los personajes, más acotaciones pero… Lo único importante del capítulo es el comienzo y la aparición de Sakura. Fue pesadísimo hacer todo el diálogo del ama, que es aburrido._

_Aunque los planteos de la señora de Capuleto sobre Paris son muy buenos, y para agregarle algo hice un par de acotaciones by Itachi xD_

_3 capítulos, 27 reviews… ¡Eeee, que no vas tan mal, Loner! xD Alegría, alegría, que la gente te dejó cosas muy bonitas._

_Por cierto, Sasuke, te reclaman de nuevo para contestar los reviews oó. Así que ale ale, Peter, a responder ¬¬_

(Aparece él, con un cartel que dice "¡QUE NO ME LLAMO PETER!")

**Lilith Hastelin**: Loner está tratando de hacer acotaciones para que entiendan todo. Aunque realmente se vuelva loca para expresarse correctamente. Hmp… El original, usuratonkachi, buscalo en Internet. ¬¬… Y si te caigo mal no es mi problema. _(lee lo que sigue y se pone visiblemente nervioso) _Estem… Bueno… Sakura y yo no… Lo que quiero decir es que… Que Loner dice que gracias por tu review!! o.o

**Hikari de Uchiha**¿… De Uchiha¿Desde cuándo te casaste conmigo?... Hmp, qué fastidio. Este fic está asombrosamente asqueroso, rectifico. Y sí, sigo contestando los reviews, PORQUE ME OBLIGAN ¬¬. (_lee los halagos a su persona_) Hmp… (_llega a la parte que dice que está eternamente enamorado de Sakura_ _y se pone rojo como un tomate_) ¿Q-q-q-q-quién te dijo que estoy enamorado de esa chica?! … (_baja la cabeza, para que no noten su sonrojo_) Ella no me interesa, es un fastidio.

**Sakurass**¿Por qué se ríen con mis respuestas? ¬¬ Soy un VENGADOR, no un payaso. Loner repite, '¡cuidate vos también!' (_imitando el tono de voz chillón de Loner_)

**Sakura n.n**: Gracias por dejar los símbolos, ya tenes un grado de fastidio menos, hmp… Que vos no estés inspirada realmente no me importa, pero la que debería NO estarlo es Loner, así deja de escribir. Xaus (_Sasuke se siente extraño saludando como ella, con x, y se queda pensando si realmente, escribiendo estas estupideces, está capacitado para matar al hermano_)

**Cherry Sakura Uchiha**: Dice Loner que de nadax por la dedicatoria (_Sasuke se vuelve a sumergir en un mar de pensamientos con respecto a haber dicho nadax con x_)

Como mi foolish-little-brother está pensando, te lo respondo yo tu review, linda ;D La autora es frustada y fea. Y no tiene nada que ver con los reviews, nació frustrada, y nació fea.

Sasuke.- ¡¡IIITAAACHIIIII!!

Itachi.- ¿Quéeee? (_haciendo pucherito_)

Sasuke.- Matar matar matar matar matar matar (_cara de maniático asesino_)

Itachi.- Foolish little brother. (_desaparece_)

(Sasuke vuelve a responder!)

Hmp… Hermano pelotudo ¬¬… En lo único que coincido con él es que, verdaderamente, la autora es frustrada, fea, y muchas cosas más. Y no te sientas deprimida porque el review te lo respondió Itachi. (_le pone una mano en el hombro_) Yo sé que es algo muy duro y horrible, pero sé que lo vas a superar.

**Edel**: (_nervioso_) y… y… En e-este ca-capítulo a-apareció Sa-Sakura… (_todos piensan que Hinata está respondiendo los reviews, pero no, es Sasuke XD_) ¿R-Romance?... Este… (_se sonroja, recordando la escena del balcón_) Sakura… (_susurra_) A lo mejor yo sí la…_ (se da cuenta que está pensando en voz alta y se golpea la cabeza repetidas veces con una columna)_

**Tenshi of Light**: Señora 'Ángel de la luz', dice Loner que al final va a haber NejiTen and other parejas. Lo que pasa es que a Loner no le gusta mucho Tenten, entonces sólo la puso como telonera –persona que levanta y baja el telón-. Por cierto, con respecto a lo del palabrerío… No es culpa de Loner, si no de Shakespeare (_Se da cuenta que está defendiendo a Loner_) Aunque pensandolo bien… sí, no importa, échale la culpa a Loner que es divertido.

**L.I.T**: (_con un OSCARLIT en las manos_) ¿T… Te conmueve? Imaginarnos… ¿be-besándonos…? (_Sasuke imagina lo mismo y se queda callado y pensativo. Se sienta sobre la ventana, mirando al oscuro cielo, pensando…_) ¡Ah! (_Sale de su ensimismamiento_) Este… Sí, dice Loner que le gusta que los reviews sean largos, y que no sabe usar el chidori así que no te preocupes que no te va a hacer nada… Pero si me molesta lo que decís, el chidori te lo mando yo con gusto (_Sonríe altaneramente_)

**Arhen**: Es entendible (_se sienta al lado de Arhen_) pero creo que deberías saltearte todo el fic en sí… Oye… (_se sonroja_) Hmp… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?... ¿Por qué todos quieren ver… algo… entre… bueno, ella y yo… Tu sabes… Sakura y yo? (_baja la cabeza_) Si… Si todos saben que ella para mí es un fastidio, y que jamás pasaría algo entre nosotros.

**MarionChan**: (_Sasuke_ _recuerda a Marion, la rubia con vestido bonito de Shaman King_) ¿Admiras a Loner? AHHAHAAHAHA (_ríe estruendorosamente_) Es el mejor chiste que escuché en años. Eehhh… (_saltea la parte en la que Marion habla del SasuSaku_) Filosofar no es mi estilo, yo soy más de palabras consisas e ir al grano, pero… Aquí no soy yo, soy Romeo¿no es cierto? (_sonríe levemente_) Y Romeo filosofa mucho. (_vuelve a sumergirse en la duda porque otra persona más saludo con x, diciendo "xau"_)

**Gaasaitalex234**: A Loner le alegran tanto tus reviews que me da asco ya. Es que decís demasiadas mentiras de ella. En fin, super-genial es su Nintendo DS, no ella. Sus historias realmente son un asco, y a mí me hace quedar como un idiota, allways. ¿Cambio y fuera? (_Sasuke apaga el Walkie-tolkie_)

**Mireya**: Dice Loner que agradece que estés leyendo sus fics, pero que no descuides los exámenes por eso. Ella es especialmente fanática del fic "Real", de Kire. Aunque lamentablemente ella desapareció… (_Sasuke recuerda Real_) ¡me hizo perder asquerosamente contra mi hermano!... En fin, yo respondo tus preguntas.

No tengo la menor idea como hace para conseguir tantos jarrones. Es como que los saca de la nada. Un segundo la ves, cierras los ojos, los vuelves a abrir y allí tiene su legión de jarrones dispuestos a romperse en tu cabeza.

No cuenta la cantidad de jarrones que avienta (_'me salió un verso –piensa Sasuke- esto de la literatura y el teatro se me está pegando demasiado, qué horror…'_) Si ella te tira un autógrafo, yo pido que me tire su cabeza!... (_'a ver si se muere de una vez…'_)

**Jukaro**¿Leer dos veces un capítulo de Loner?... ¿Esto es una broma?. ¡Sí! Loner escribe superrrr… horrendo ¬¬. ¿Buena suerte? Sí, va a necesitarla…

**Katsura-San Uchiha**¿D-De nuevo la chica con mi apellido…? A ver. Si no te gusta como escribe, no leas (_Loner grita 'Sasuke, no digas esas cosas porque te reviento un jarrón!' Sasuke tiembla_) Lo que quiero decir… No podía cambiar los nombres porque esto es una obra de teatro… Hmp, qué fastidio, no quiero actuar.

Itachi.- (_arquea una ceja_) Que no soy tuyo oó… Me compró Akatsuki. Mira mira, tengo papeles y todo.

Sasuke.- Mi cuerpo le pertenece a Orochi. (_aparecen Leona e Iori Yagami del King of fighters_) nono, Orochi¡Orochimaru!... No me refería al poder del orochi ¬¬ (_Iori y Leona se van_)

**Chippo**: Dice Loner que muchas gracias por el review, y yo digo que sos un fastidio porque decís mucho "Seguí así", me ponés nervioso. Hmp… Dice Gaara que trató de recibir los besos pero que su protección de arena los detuvo antes de que lleguen a él. (_lee detenidamente_) SasuSaku… (_se queda pensando_)

_Mientras Peter se sumerge en la duda, yo me despido de ustedes… Por cierto, atentos al próximo capítulo que hay algo que quieren ver, sí sí, lo desean, lo desean... xD_

_See you around!_

_¡Besos, besos, besos!_


	5. Acto 1 Escena IV

_¡Inspiración, ven a míiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

* * *

_Guía de personajes:_

**Romeo Montesco: Sasuke**

**Julieta Capuleto: Sakura**

**Los Montesco: Naruto y Hinata**

**Los Capuleto: Shikamaru y Temari**

**Teobaldo: Lee**

**Mercucio: Neji**

**Benvolio: Gaara**

**Fray Lorenzo: Kakashi**

**Escala: Gai**

**Ama: Ino**

**París: Itachi**

**Abrahan: Kiba**

**Baltasar: Kankuro**

**Pedro: Chouji**

**Sansón: Kabuto**

**Gregorio: Sasori**

**Paje de Paris: Orochimaru**

**Fray Juan: Jiraiya**

**Un boticario: Iruka**

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

_Escena IV_

* * *

Los espectadores se dieron cuenta al instante que se trataba de una calle. Los antiguos edificios hechos con cartón que se hallaban sobre el escenario dejaban claro que Romeo, Mercucio y Benvolio, que ya estaban en escena, se encontraban sobre una calle.

Sasuke llevaba en la mano tres máscaras, mientras en las manos de Neji y Gaara se posaban antorchas, que ellos sostenían con fuerza (Para evitar quemar a todo el público, y a ellos mismos en consecuencia).

"¿Pronunciaremos el discurso que traíamos compuesto o entraremos sin preliminares?" Preguntó Romeo, haciéndose a un lado, cediéndole el protagonismo a Gaara (Que lo aceptó de malos modos).

"Nada de rodeos – dijo él – Para nada nos hace falta un amorcillo de latón con venda por pañuelo, y con arto, espantapájaros de mujeres (N/A: Ya sé, ni ustedes ni yo tenemos la menor idea de qué habla Benvolio. Pero por lo que dice yo creo que habla de Cupido. "Amorcillo" es un nene desnudo y alado, símbolo del amor. O sea, cupido. Latón es un material que se parece al oro por el color y el brillo. Más la aclaración del arco…). Para nada repetir con el apuntador, en vez medrosa (N/A: Miedosa), un prólogo inútil. Mídannos por el compás que quieran, y hagamos nosotros unas cuantas mudanzas de baile.

"Dadme una tea (N/A: antorcha) – Ordenó Sasuke, extendiendo su mano - No quiero bailar. El que está a oscuras necesita luz"

"Nada de eso – Neji habló por primera vez en la obra, con voz cohibida y con gesto de vergüenza – Romeo; tienes que bailar"

"No por cierto – El pequeño Uchiha se negó rotundamente – Vosotros lleváis zapatos de baile, y yo estoy como tres en un zapato, sin poder moverme" Miró al suelo, aún avergonzado por estar haciendo una obra de teatro y hablando de manera extraña.

"Pídele sus alas al amor – le dijo Mercucio (Neji) – y con ellas te levantarás de tierra"

Sasuke suspiró. "Sus flechas me han herido de tal modo, que ni siquiera sus plumas bastan para levantarme. Me ha atado de tal suerte, que no puedo pasar la raya de mis dolores. La pesadumbre me ahoga."

Neji arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué era ese rojo en las mejillas de Sasuke?...

"No has debido cargar con tanto peso al amor – replicó él -, que es muy delicado"

"¡Delicado el amor! – Romeo exclamó – Antes duro y fuerte y punzante como el cardo (N/A: planta espinosa)"

"Si es duro, sé tú duro con él – El Hyuuga perdió por un momento el pánico escénico – Si te hiere, hiérele tú, y verás como se da por vencido. Dadme un antifaz para cubrir mi rostro. ¡Una máscara sobre otra máscara!" Se tomó el rostro, pálido y con rictus de soberbia.

Los tres se colocaron las máscaras que Sasuke llevaba. Un silencio reinó en el teatro, que fue roto por Gaara.

"Llamad a la puerta, y cuando estemos dentro cada uno baile como pueda"

"¡Una antorcha! Yo, imitando la frase de mi abuelo, seré quien lleve la luz en esta empresa, porque el gato escaldado huye del agua (N/A: escaldar es poner algo en agua hirviendo)"

"De noche todos los gatos son pardos, como decía muy bien el condestable (N/A: Es un puesto muy alto en la milicia de la edad media, recuerden que la obra transcurre por ese entonces). Nosotros te sacaremos de esta caldera de amor en que te escaldaste. ¡Vamos, que la luz se va acabando!" Dijo Neji.

Sasuke miró a su antorcha, que seguía ardiendo de igual manera que antes.

"No por cierto" Negó él.

"Mientras andamos en vanas palabras, - replicó el Hyuuga – se gastan las antorchas. Entiende tú bien lo que quiero decir"

"¿Tienes ganas de entrar en el baile? – Romeo hizo una mueca - ¿Crees que eso tiene sentido?"

"¿Y lo dudas?" Neji sonrió altaneramente.

"Tuve anoche un sueño" Sasuke se quedó mirando a su antorcha.

"Y yo otro esta noche" el poseedor del byakugan abandonó su sonrisa (N/A: OMG, miren mi búsqueda desesperada de apodos para no repetir el nombre -.-)

"¿Y a qué se reduce tu sueño?" preguntó Romeo.

"Comprendí la diferencia que hay del sueño a la realidad…" Neji bajó la cabeza.

"En la cama fácilmente se sueña"

"Sin ninguna duda te ha visitado la reina Mas, nodriza de las hadas. Es tan pequeña como el ágata que brilla en el anillo de un regidor. Su carroza va arrastrada por caballos leves como átomos y sus radios son patas de tarántula, las correas son de gusano de seda, los frenos de rayos de luna; huesos de grillo e hilo de araña forman el látigo; y un mosquito de oscura librea, dos veces más pequeño que el insecto que la aguja sutil extrae del dedo de ociosa dama, guía el espléndido equipaje. Una cáscara de avellana forma el coche elaborado por la ardilla, eterna carpintera de las hadas. En ese carro discurre de noche y día por cabezas enamoradas y las hace concebir vanos deseos, y anda por las cabezas de los cortesanos, y les inspira vana cortesía. Corre por los dedos de los abogados, y sueñan con procesos. Recorre los labios de las damas, y sueñan con besos. – Hubo una pausa en la que Neji trató de recordar lo que seguía en su monólogo – Anda por las narices de los pretendientes, y sueñan que han alcanzado un empleo. Azota con la punta de un rabo de puerco las orejas del cura, produciendo en ellas sabroso cosquilleo, indicio cierto de beneficio o canonjía (N/A: beneficio, algo así) cercana. Se adhiere al cuello del soldado, y le hace soñar que vence y triunfa de sus enemigos y los degüella con su truculento (N/A: extremadamente morboso) acero toledano (N/A: de Toledo, España), hasta que oyendo los sones del cercano tambor, se despierta sobresaltado, reza un padrenuestro y vuelve a dormirse. La reina Mab es quien enreda de noche las crines de los caballos, y enmaraña el pelo de los duendes, infecta el lecho de la cándida virgen y despierta en ella por primera vez impuros pensamientos." (N/A: En el monólogo el nombre de la reina hada cambia: La reina Mas o Mab, no sé si será error de la edición que tengo yo de Romeo y Julieta)

"Basta, Mercucio – Sasuke interrumpió al Hyuuga – No prosigas en esta charla impertinente"

"De sueños voy hablando – se defendió él, mientras pensaba que el destino había dicho que él tenía que estar ahí – fantasmas de la imaginación dormida, que en su vuelo excede la ligereza de los aires y es más mudable que el viento.

"Tú sí que estás arrojando viento y humo por esa boca – Gaara esbozó un intento de sonrisa – Ya nos espera la cena y no es cosa de llegar tarde"

"Demasiado temprano llegaréis. Témome (N/A: me temo) que las estrellas están de mal talante (N/A: modo) y que mi mala suerte va a empezarse en este banquete, hasta que llegue la negra muerte a cortar esa inútil existencia. Pero, en fin, el piloto de mi nave sabrá guiarla. Adelante, amigos míos"

"A son de tambores" Dijo Gaara.

* * *

_Me costó escribir este capítulo. Y creo que es el más feo de todos los que escribí. Ya, Peter, todo el mundo espera nuestra discusión y tus malditas respuestas ¬¬_

Sasuke.- ¿Estás celosa porque la gente quiere más a mis respuestas que a tu fic?

Loner.- Estoy con ganas de reventarle a alguien un jarrón en la cabeza

Sasuke.- (_traga saliva_) Te odio.

Loner.- Ódiame, Peter :)

Sasuke.- Que NO me llamo Peter¡mierda!

Loner.- Eh Peter, la boquita! ¬¬

Sasuke.- Sinceramente, te detesto, igual que todos

Loner.- Silencio Peter

Sasuke.- Volveme a decir Peter una vez más y… y…

Loner.- ¿Y qué?! Soy la autora! Mirá

Peter.- ¿Pero qué demo…?! Mirá, se está rifando un Chidori y me compraste todos los números disponibles.

Loner.- Igual que mis jarronazos, qué coincidencia

Peter.- … YA, DEJÁ DE LLAMARME PETER, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!

Loner.- Respondé los reviews, a la gente le encanta.

Sasuke.- (_sonríe altaneramente_) Lo sé

Loner.- No presumas tanto

Sasuke.- ¿Y si lo hago qué?!

Loner.- Jeje (_sonrisa malvada_) no me provoques.

Peter.- …. Ok ok, entendí, ya, ya. Contesto, contesto.

**Sakurass**: Estoy de acuerdo con el jarronazo a Ino. Aunque todos los personajes nos estamos complotando para matar a Loner y así terminar con el masacramiento de nuestro plantel del Club Atlético Naruto… (_alguien golpea a Sasuke_) All right, ya estoy callado ¬¬…

Tengo algo importante que decirte (_escena romántica. Música de amor de fondo, pétalos de rosa caen desde el cielo. Sasuke se acerca lentamente a ella…_)

Sakurass, yo… (_se corta la escena_)… Realmente voy a matarte si me seguís llamando Peter.

**Edel**¿YO NERVIOSO¡YO NERVIOSO! PERO NO, CARAJO, QUE YO SOY UNA PERSONA TRANQUILA Y MODERADA¡MIERDA! (_recupera la compostura_) ¿Yo enamorado? Por favor, en mi mente sólo existe la venganza y… Y… Y… ¡Y que yo no tengo que completar nada! Ella no me gusta, repito (_sonrojado y nervioso_)

**L.I.T**: Temari es la menos loca de todas. A ver, Sakura es un fastidio, Ino está gorda e histérica, Hinata es muy nada, Tenten está cuerda, dentro de todo… Pero Temari está más normal que las demás. Pero si habla de mi hermano NO, no está cuerda un carajo ¬¬ (_Se da vuelta, ofendido, como queriendo que la gente le diga "sos el mejor Uchiha"_) Pero… ¿Por qué…? (_Sasuke se trauma, como siempre, cuando lee que LIT saludó con X_)

**Javi Uchiha**: BASTA de personas con mi apellido (_Se vuelve loco, se convierte en el Increíble Peter – cofcofHulkcofcof -, se pone todo verde, y cuando se tranquiliza vuelve a ser el mismo de antes_) Te estoy hablando. ¿Y?... ¿Demasiada emoción? (_Cara de desinterés_)

¿B-Beso…? Por favor, no me hagas recordar eso. Es que… bueno, me pone un poco… este… ¡Que es un fastidio, digo, besarme con un fastidio como ella! (_nervioso_)

A mí nadie me va a raptar, y yo no me voy a quedar con Sakura porque NOMEINTERESA. ¿Les queda claro?

(_Sakura pasa, vestida para la fiesta de los Capuleto_)

…

(_silencio_)

Sakura…

**Akane de Liethel**: No, no te iba a preguntar por tu Nick, realmente, porque no me interesa. Pero… ya que estamos… ¿Tu marido tiene el pelo verde natural? Es que me intriga, en realidad. Y decile que deje de concentrar Chakra en el péndulo, que mejor lo venda y se compre un monóculo (_Sasuke piensa que Lyserg es igual a Sherlock Holmes. Loner, que es fanática de Sherlock, le pega un jarronazo en la cabeza a Peter_) AYAYAYAYYYYY, la odio, la ODIO!... En este capítulo… tuve que…

Sakura.- ¡Hola! A Loner le pareció que sería bueno cumplirte lo que pediste… (_se sonroja_) Así que querías que esté acá… Y te conteste el review, así que acá estoy! (_Inner Sakura exclama "SHANNAROOOO!!"_) Primero que nada, muchas gracias por el review¡eres muy dulce! Loner está agradecidísima con… (_mira a su derecha_) Sasuke-kun! (_Se cuelga del hombro de él_)

Sasuke.- Ya, soltame, me pesás. Sos un fastidio. (_Se la queda mirando, ya que el vestido que usó para esa escena le llamó la atención_)

Sakura.- (_esconde sus ojos, surcados por lágrimas_) P-Perdón, Sasuke-kun… Eehmm… Muchas gracias, entonces, Akane (_sonríe y se va_)

**Tenshi of Light**¿Por qué no puedo decirle simplemente que la…? (_se da cuenta que está pensando en voz alta, y, como ya hemos visto en capítulos anteriores, Sasuke se golpea la cabeza repetidas veces con una columna_) oohh!! SEÑORA ÁNGEL DE LA LUZ!... Es verdad. Sakura tiene el pelo de color extraño… Y yo te recuerdo, ÁNGEL, que es idea de Loner copiarlo textualmente uú… Ella hace con su fic lo que se le plazca, y lamentablemente también lo hace con nosotros. Ella quiere respetar el texto… Y sí, Shakehands está loco.

Ah, también quería decirte que tu chiste de Sasukeo y Sakureta no me causó la menor gracia (_Loner grita "¡Mentira! Se rió al leerlo"_) Maldita bastarda traidora… ¬¬… (_Ino recibe el tomatazo_) Ya está la cena servida uú… (_Sasuke se imagina a Ino servida en una bandeja, como un cerdito, con el tomate en la boca… Y la escena le produce asco) _Adiós Ángel de la Luz!

**Cherry Sakura Uchiha**¿Cómo podés estar feliz?! Deberías estar llorando y en tratamiento con psicólogos!... Creeme que Loner intenta romperle algún jarrón, pero es tan cerda que los jarrones rebotan en ella. Y sí, sigo contestando los malditos reviews que me tienen harto. ¿Qué no pueden escribir menos?! (_Loner le grita 'Peter, no incites a la gente a que no me deje reviews ¬¬ Que sos vos el que los atrae, y no yo TT'_) Que no me llamo Peter uú…

**Blossom**: No, no me podés hacer preguntas. (_ve que las hace igual_) Hmp…

¿Por qué me fui con Orochimaru? Mmmhhh… Porque le vendí mi cuerpo en qué dejé a Sakura sola? (_recuerda la escena, recuerda cuando la vio llorar… Baja la cabeza y no responde_)

¿QUE SAKURA QUÉEEEEEEEE?! DEL USURATONKACHI?! (_estalla en ira, se vuelve a convertir en el Increíble PeterHulk_)

Yo no te amo, ni te quiero, ni me importa lo que opines de mí. Fastidio.

¿Niños con pelo rosa y sharingan…? (_Se imagina la escena y sonríe levemente_) eh, Loner, la señorita Florecida dice que…

Loner.- YOU GET THE BEEESST OF BOTH WOOORRLLLDDDSSS!! (_cantando Hannah Montana_)

Canta tan bien como mi hermano cuando se bañaba y alegraba mis mañanas con su versión de "Ooo sooooleee míiiaaa" (_tiembla ante el recuerdo_)

**Gaasaitalex234**: Qué fastidioso review, es muy largo. (_Loner grita 'Me encantan los reviews largos! Síiii'_) ¡Que yo no soy ni de Sakura, ni de Ino, ni de Katsura, ni de nadie! Holly shit, soy mío. (_se autoabraza_)

Me gustó eso de Corazón de condominio (_ríe levemente_) Y no, creeme, su DS es más genial que ella! (_Jugando al Resident Evil Deadly Silence_) ¿Q-que el review qué?! (_sale corriendo, mientras se escucha la cuenta regresiva… Sasuke se cubre la cabeza con las manos, escondido detrás de una columna. Como ve que no pasa nada sale enojado y pateando el suelo con fuerza_) No me asustaste. Sólo fingía…

**Jukaro**¿MALO CON ELLA? Por mi extrema bondad ahora ella no está siete metros bajo tierra. El largo de los capítulos no lo decide ella, lo decidió Shakespeare unos años atrás. No seas fastidiosa y no te quejes, hmp…

**Hikari de Uchiha**: oó Sostengo que no estoy casado con vos. ACÁ NO HAY NINGÚN TRIÁNGULO Y MI HERMANO NO LE VA A TOCAR UN PELO¿ESTÁ CLARO? (_todos se lo quedan mirando_) Esteemm… yo... Sísí, Ino es un cerdo (_Cambiando de tema radicalmente, el regreso_)

**Lilith Hastelin**¿Vos sos partidaria de mi castigo, mártir y horror? Sí, sos más que un fastidio, ya de por sí me caes. Pero si yo te caigo mal a vos, es algo recíproco. (_Se da vuelta como un nene ofendido. Se vuelve otra vez, le saca la lengua, y le da la espalda nuevamente)_

**Charlotte-87**: Mmmhhh… Loner está contenta con tu review, pero dice que ya sabés por qué. ¿A-Amada¡P-Por favor, dejen de decir esas cosas! (_se pone todo colorado_)

**Jesybert**: Otra más a la que le encanta verme sufrir. Y otra que quiere ver algo entre Sakura y yo… Es que simplemente no lo entiendo… (_suspira_)

**Katsura-san Uchiha**¿Orochi-lindo dijiste? (ríe estruendorosamente).

Itachi.- Esta chica está loca o.o

Sasuke.- ¿Akatsuki no era una organización de ajedrez?

Itachi.- (_Sonriente_) Sí

Sasuke.- ¡Eh, Loner!

Loner.- ¿Qué Peter?

Sasuke.- Dos cosas. Primero, esta chica dice que Itachi y yo le pertenecemos. Segundo, no me llamo Peter.

Loner.- Si Akatsuki se mantiene con su dinero y Orochiputomaruicón hizo un trato con ella… No veo el problema (_Totalmente despreocupada_)

Sasuke.- Cada día te odio más

Itachi.- (_levanta la mano_) ¿Puedo opinar?

Loner&Sasuke.- NO

Itachi.- (_asustado, hecho una bolita en un rincón de la habitación_) No duermo… Peter… me come… No duermo… Peter… me come. (_Se levanta y ríe_) Siempre quise hacer eso.

_¡Qué suplicio! Convivir con estos fenómenos… uú… En fin, les agradezco a todos los que están leyendo, pido perdón por la falta de grositud (?) en este fic, ya que está muy malo o.ó_

_Gracias a todos!_

_See you around…_

_¡Besos, besos, besos!_


	6. Acto 1 Escena V

**Romeo Montesco: Sasuke**

**Julieta Capuleto: Sakura**

**Los Montesco: Naruto y Hinata**

**Los Capuleto: Shikamaru y Temari**

**Teobaldo: Lee**

**Mercucio: Neji**

**Benvolio: Gaara**

**Fray Lorenzo: Kakashi**

**Escala: Gai**

**Ama: Ino**

**París: Itachi**

**Abrahan: Kiba**

**Baltasar: Kankuro**

**Pedro: Chouji**

**Sansón: Kabuto**

**Gregorio: Sasori**

**Paje de Paris: Orochimaru**

**Fray Juan: Jiraiya**

**Un boticario: Iruka**

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

_Escena V_

La escenografía cambió de un momento al otro. Ahora se podía apreciar un majestuoso salón adornado para una fiesta. Haku, otro criado más (recién integrado al cuerpo actoral) y algunos músicos ya estaban en escena

Haku se movía con nerviosismo sobre el escenario, gritando "¿Dónde anda Cacerola, que ni limpia un plato ni nos ayuda en nada?"

Zabuza (Todavía no entendemos como fue a parar ahí, pero seguimos investigando) le respondió "¡Qué pena me da ver la cortesía en tan pocas manos, y éstas sucias!"

"Fuera los bancos, fuera el aparador – citaba Haku, el criado, mientras señalaba diversos objetos – No perdáis de vista la plata. Guardadme un pedazo de pastel. Decid al portero que deje entrar a Elena y a Susana la molinera. ¡Cacerola!

"Aquí estoy, compañero" Dijo Tenten, haciendo aparición de repente.

"Todos te llaman a comparecer (N/A: a presentarte) en la sala" Le dijo Zabuza, mientras tenía una lucha interna acerca de por qué estaba allí, por qué estaba vivo, por qué Haku estaba con él, y demases cuestionamientos interiores en los cuales no he de indagar.

"No puedo estar en dos partes al mismo tiempo – se justificó Tenten – Compañeros, acabad pronto, y el que quede sano, que cargue con todo"

A la escena entran Shikamaru (Capuleto), Temari (La mujer de Capuleto), Sakura (Julieta), Lee (Teobaldo) y algunos ninjas más que representaban a los invitados a la fiesta (Tales como Asuma, Kurenai, y otros), todos cubriendo su rostro con máscaras.

"Celebro vuestra venida – Dijo Shikamaru, extrañamente alegre – Os invitan al baile los ligeros pies de estas damas. A la danza, jóvenes. ¿Quién se resiste a tan imperiosa tentación? Ni siquiera la que por melindre dice que tiene callos. Bien venidos seáis. En otro tiempo también yo gustaba de enmascararme y decir al oído de las hermosas secretos que a veces no les desagradaban. Pero el tiempo llevó consigo tales flores. Celebro vuestra venida. – cabe destacar que el Nara hablaba todo de corrido, mientras pensaba 'La actuación es problemática' – Comience la música – dijo mientras agitaba con suavidad los brazos - ¡Que pasen delante las muchachas! – y la música comenzó - ¡Luz, más luz¡Fuera las mesas! Nada de juego, que harto calor hace. ¡Cómo te agrada el baile, picarillo! Una silla a mi primo, que nosotros no estamos para danzas. ¿Cuándo hemos dejado la máscara?" (N/A: Dejar la máscara, o sea, dejar de ir a bailes de máscara, que es lo mismo que decir: dejar de bailar xD)

"¡Dios mío! Hace más de treinta años" Dijo Asuma, interpretando al primo de Capuleto.

"No tanto, primo – Negó Shikamaru -. Si fue cuando la boda de Lucencio. Por Pentecostés hará veinticinco años."

"Más tiempo hace – Acotó Asuma, lamentándose por haber aceptado el papel mientras podría estar fumando – porque su hijo ha cumplido los treinta"

"¿Cómo si hace dos años aún no había llegado a la mayor edad?" Se preguntó Capuleto.

A la escena, mientras el baile se llevaba a cabo en el medio del gran escenario, tres personas entraron.

Mercucio (Neji) preguntó a su criado, mientras miraba con gesto indiferente a Sakura (queriendo aparentar que se veía interesado) "Dime¿qué dama es la que enriquece la mano de ese galán con tal tesoro?"

"No la conozco" Respondió este.

"el brillo de su rostro afrenta al del sol. No merece la tierra tan soberano prodigio – Comenzó Romeo (Sasuke) – Parece entre las otras como paloma entre grajos (N/A: Aves feas). Cuando el baile acabe me acercaré a ella y estrecharé su mano con la mía. No fue verdadero mi antiguo amor, que nunca belleza como ésta vieron mis ojos"

Sasuke se sentía imantado a ella, que bailaba con Sai (Que misteriosamente se unió al elenco). Llevaba sobre su fino rostro una máscara de color rosa pálido que acrecentaba su hermosura, y palidecía su nívea piel. Se lo notaba nervioso. Más que en las otras escenas.

Del otro lado del escenario, Teobaldo y Capuleto discutían.

"Por la voz parece Montesco – le dijo Lee a su criado – Tráeme mis shurikens. ¿Cómo se atreverá ese malvado a venir con máscara a perturbar nuestra fiesta? Juro por los huesos de mi linaje que sin cargo de conciencia le voy a quitar la vida"

Shikamaru se acercó a él. "¿Por qué tanta ira, sobrino mío?"

"Sin duda es un Montesco – Lee hervía en llamas – enemigo jurado de mi casa, que ha venido aquí para burlarse de nuestra fiesta"

"¿Es Romeo?" Preguntó Capuleto.

"El infame Romeo" respondió Teobaldo.

"No más, sobrino – Nara lo detuvo – Es un perfecto caballero y toda la villa de Verona se hace lenguas de su virtud, y aun que me dieran cuantas riquezas hay en la cuidad, nunca le ofendería en mi propia casa. Así lo pienso. Si en algo me estimas, ponle alegre semblante, que esa indignación y esa mirada torva (N/A: fiera, terrible) no cuadran bien en una fiesta"

"Cuadra, cuando se introduce en nuestra casa tan ruin huésped. ¡No lo consentiré!" Lee se levantó de golpe, como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Sí lo consentirás – Shikamaru le puso una mano sobre el pecho, deteniéndolo – Te lo mando. Yo solo tengo autoridad aquí. ¡Pues no faltaba más¡Favor divino¡Maltratar a mis huéspedes dentro de mi propia casa¡Armar quimera con ellos sólo por echárselas de valiente!"

"Tío, esto es una afrenta para nuestro linaje" '¡_Míreme, Gai-sensei!_' pensó cejas encrespadas mientras ponía todo el poder de la juventud en sus líneas.

"Lejos, lejos de aquí – el muchacho de cabellos castaños le dio la espalda – Eres un rapaz incorregible. Cara te va a costar la desobediencia – Parecía como si su sobrino se fuera a levantar para arremeter contra Romeo - ¡Ea, basta ya! Manos quedas (N/A: quietas)… Traed luces… Yo te haré estar quedo. – Por todos los conflictos, el baile se detuvo - ¡Pues esto sólo faltaba¡A bailar, niñas!" La música reanudó.

"Mis carnes se estremecen en la dura batalla de mi repentino furor y mi ira comprimida. Me voy. ¡Porque esta injuria que hoy paso ha de traer amargas hieles!" Lee abandonó la escena.

Sasuke tomó aire. Mientras cejotas terminaba de decir su frase (¡a la que le puso mucho espíritu!) el se acercó a paso lento a la pequeña muchacha de cabellos rosados. Se sonrojó, y repasó mentalmente las líneas que seguían en el diálogo. Tomó con suavidad la mano de Sakura, sintiendo el contacto de sus pieles como si fuera la primera vez.

"Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso"

Haruno lo miró. Miró las mejillas de Sasuke, teñidas de un tenue rojo. Y respondió.

"El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero (N/A: peregrino) sólo ha de besar manos de santo"

"¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero (N/A: peregrino)?" preguntó Romeo.

"Los labios del peregrino son para rezar" Julieta esbozó una sonrisa que embobó a unos cuantos.

"¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen, pues, de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido"

"El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas" La pelirosada cerró los ojos, símbolo de que estaba prestando especial atención a sus palabras.

"Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican."

Sasuke tragó saliva. Ese era… Ese era el momento, LA escena. Ella le sonrió como si lo invitara a continuar. La escuchó susurrar '¡Sólo estamos actuando, no te preocupes, Sasuke-kun!' aunque se notaba cierto nivel de quebrantamiento en su voz y él era ajeno a todo. Tímidamente desató los hilos de la vergüenza, que se anudaban en su interior, mientras se acercaba a ella con cautela. Y los centímetros parecieron kilómetros y kilómetros. Dio un paso ligero e indeciso, quedando así pegado a ella. Examinó su rostro meticulosamente. Corrió algunos cabellos que agraciaban el rostro de la muchacha y fundió sus labios con los de ella.

Lo primero fue un simple roce, pero la separación no duró mucho. Sus bocas se encontraron como dos ríos destinados a entrecruzarse a causa de los canales por los que transitan. Él estaba en el paraíso, y aún más allá… Se sentía lleno de un éxtasis que lo obnubilaba, mientras olvidaba todo lo demás. Que cientos de personas lo miraban, que estaba en una obra de teatro, que… Alguien tosió, lo que les recordó a ambos que el beso debía ser corto. Se separaron con pesadez sin desprenderse de los ojos del otro. Aquel abismo infinito entre ellos quería desaparecer. Y las miradas sorprendidas iban en aumento. ¡Sasuke Uchiha BESANDO a la frentona! Las reacciones eran de lo más diversas: Muchas insultaban por lo bajo (Otras por lo alto), otras personas no cabían en sí de gozo y la gran mayoría todavía no había logrado procesar la información.

Sakura se llevó las manos instintivamente a los labios. No caía todavía en la realidad…

"En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado" Dijo, recuperando la compostura.

"¿Del pecado de mis labios? – preguntó Sasuke, con las mejillas totalmente rojas – Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso…"

Y así, los dos volvieron a unirse. El moreno volvió a disfrutar de aquel éxtasis, creyendo que no soportaría mucho más tiempo sin él. Oprimió el delicado cuerpo de la muchacha contra el de él. El libreto lo condenaba a contenerse. Con un suave desliz que produjo un húmedo sonido, ambos culminaron con el momento forzado a ser terminado.

"Besáis muy santamente…" dijo Sakura, que parecía en estado de shock.

"¡Tu madre te llama, frent-" Ino sintió las miradas de todo el elenco sobre ella y cerró la boca.

"¿Quién es su madre?" preguntó el Uchiha con frialdad.

"La señora de esta casa, dama tan sabia como virtuosa. Yo crié a su hija, con quien ahora poco estabais hablando. Mucho dinero necesita quien haya de casarse con ella" _Y estómago, por sobre todas las cosas_… Pensó la rubia para sí.

"¿Con que es Capuleto? – Sasuke se separó de Sakura mirandola con triste amargura - ¡Hado enemigo!" (N/A: Hado viene a ser encadenado, o algo así… No sé cómo explicarlo¡perdonen!)

"Vámonos, que se acaba la fiesta" Le dijo Benvolio (Gaara) a Romeo.

"Harta verdad es, y bien lo siento" Respondió este.

"No os vayáis tan pronto, amigos – Les dijo Shikamaru, sonriente – Aún os espera una parca cena. – todos se dirigían con lentitud detrás de bambalinas- ¿Os vais? Tengo que daros a todos las gracias. Buenasnoches, hidalgos. ¡Luces, luces aquí! Vámonos a acostar. Ya es muy tarde, primo mío. Vámonos a dormir"

Y en escena sólo quedaron Ino y Sakura. Ésta última tenía los ojos cristalinos y emocionados. Miró al pasar a todos los que abandonaban el escenario visible al público.

"Ama¿sabes quién es ese mancebo?" (N/A: ese joven apuesto, o algo así) Preguntó la pelirosa señalando a uno de los que se iba.

"El mayorazgo de Fiter" (N/A: El hijo primogénito de Fiter) Respondió Yamanaka.

"¿Y aquel otro que sale?" volvió a preguntar Haruno, señalando a Kimimaro.

"El joven Petrucio, si no me equivoco"

"¿Y el que va detrás… – Sakura se sonrojó y prosiguió – aquel que no quiere bailar?"

"Lo ignoro" le dijo Ino, dándole la espalda.

"Pues trata de saberlo – la muchacha de cabellos rosados miró ofendida a su 'Ama' – Y si es casado, el sepulcro será mi lecho de bodas"

"Es Montesco – Ino se dio vuelta abruptamente, quedando frente a ella -; Se llama Romeo, único heredero de esa infame estirpe"

Sakura se dejó caer al suelo con pesadez. Se semi-acostó en el suelo, quedando su torso erguido, mientras con una de sus manos se tomaba el pecho con preocupación.

"¡Amor nacido del odio, harto pronto te he visto sin conocerte¡Harto tarde te he conocido! – las lágrimas se resbalaban por las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica – Quiere mi negra suerte que consagre mi amor al único hombre a quien debo aborrecer"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Ino volvió a irrumpir.

"Versos, que me dijo uno bailando" Mintió Julieta.

"Te están llamando – prosiguió el ama – Ya va. No te detengas que ya se han ido todos los huéspedes"

* * *

_¡¡PEEEEEEEEERDÓOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!! En serio, perdonenme por haberme tardado tanto. Es que empecé la facultad, y ando con apuntes por aquí, y por allá, y me estoy volviendo loca x.x…_

_¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! El primer besoooo! Qué fea mi descripción, les pido mil disculpas ¬¬… Quería que quedara lindo, pero salió una tremenda porquería._

_Loner.- Bueno, Peter, la gente quiere que peleemos (_sonríe, tranquilamente

_Sasuke.- No voy a malgastar mis palabras en vos. Por cierto… ¿No que ibas a explicarles de dónde salía eso de decirme Peter?_

_Loner.- (_chasquea los dedos_) Tenés razón. Bueno, es que se hizo bastante conocido esto de decirle Peter a… A… Sa… Sas… ¡bueno, a Peter…!_

_Sasuke.- Todo viene de un fic de Miruru_

_Loner.- Si van a mi perfil y se fijan en mis historias favoritas van a encontrar '¿Mis motivos?', donde van a entender el chiste de Peter_

_Sasuke.- Esa chica no me cae bien._

_Loner.- Y vos no le caes bien a ella, Peter…_

_Sasuke.- NO me llamo Peter, por el amor de DIOS…_

_Loner.- 19 reviews por este capítulo, estoy muy contenta!... Bueno, lo que estaban esperando… xD, ahora Peter les responde los reviews_

**La chica black-and-white**¿Ch-chiken hair? Bueno, prefiero eso a Peter. Sí, lo de Itachi y Sakura es cierto… Pero realmente Julieta ama a Romeo¿entendés? (_celoso_) Y NO a mi hermano…

¿Q-Que yo GAY?! No. Por más SasuNarus que encuentres acá, no soy gay ni nada por el estilo.

No me importa que vos y Loner me odien. Definitivamente vos me importas tres pepinos, pero Loner ya me hace molesta la existencia (_Saca una sierra eléctrica_) Con permiso…

**Arhen**: TODOS saben cómo termina Romeo y Julieta. No es ninguna novedad, lo que hay que ver es cómo el fenómeno (_señala a Loner_) lo plantea. Y sí, algo de un capítulo más después del final de la obra me contó la idiota (_vuelve a señalar a Loner, que está preparando las cosas para la facultad_)

**Katsura-san Uchiha**: SOS, sinceramente, un fastidio atómico. Primero, sos una creída. Segundo… ¡No hay segundo, mierda!

Itachi.- Akatsuki ERA una organización de ajedrez (Otro chiste sacado de '¿Mis motivos?', de Miruru¡léanlo!). Y no me interesa ni tu ajedrez de cristal, ni tu busto (_se asquea_) Por cierto, Orochimaru está muy feliz con su pareja Kaputo

Sasuke.- Es Kabuto.

Itachi.- ¿Te acordás el casamiento? (para comprender esto, leer fic 'Delirios' de Jaide)

Sasuke.- Loner agradece tu review, pero yo no. Fastidio.

**Mireya**: Suerte con tu examen… ¿Qué Sakura qué¿Qué casarme?... ¿HIJOS?... Esperá un poco, MUJER… ¿Cómo sabés que la tengo como fondo de escritorio? (_se sonroja_) No tengo cartera, sí tengo computadora, y… (_le susurra por lo bajo_) Sus ojos… y su cintura. (_vuelve a subir la voz_) Sí, me estás hartando, sos un fastidio. Sí, lo hacés a propósito. Y no, no soy adivino. (_se vuelve a sonrojar, una vena gigante se forma sobre su cabeza_) ¡QUE NO CANTES ESO!

Loner.- (_Deja sus apuntes de Historia de Oriente_) Peter… Ya sabés qué hacer

Sasuke.- No voy a mandarle un beso, ni borracho.

Loner.- Vas a ligar un jarronazo ¬¬

Sasuke.- (_se sonroja, mira a Mireya y le da un corto beso en la mejilla_) ¿Ya?

Itachi.- Molestar a Peter es lo más gracioso que hay. Es que es algo reducido de mente, no sé si entendés.

Sasuke.- ¡QUIERO PODEEEEEEEEEEEERRR! (_mira a Itachi_) Me sonás conocido…

Itachi.- (_traga saliva_) Salgo en los programas de Telecompras (_gotita en la cabeza_)

Sasuke.- Aahhh, ya.

Itachi.- ¿Y para qué querés poder? (_temiendo que Sasuke recuerde la verdad_)

Sasuke.- (_piensa… piensa… piensa… pasan los minutos…_) ¡para digievolucionar!

(Chiste sacado, nuevamente, de 'Mis motivos returns' xD)

**L.I.T**: Y en este capítulo nos vimos por primera vez… Y nos… bueno yo… Y estem…

Sólo faltan dos capítulos para el balcón… Yo… (_se pone rojo_)

(_se trauma porque L.I.T saludó con x_)

**Sakurass**: Al fin alguien que hace caso y no me llama Peter, Dios santo…

**Jukaro**¿Qué me importa que te caiga mal? Definitivamente no. No es raro que te duermas leyendo, si ella se duerme escribiendo¿no? (_sonríe levemente_)

**Akane de Diethel**:

Sasuke.- Lo siento…

Sakura.- (_mira fijamente a Sasuke, cierra los ojos con firmeza y los vuelve a abrir_) ¿Me estás hablando a mí, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke.- Dije que lo siento.

Sakura.- (_al borde de las lágrimas emotivas_)

Neji.- ¿Interrumpo?

Sasuke.- No

Sakura.- ¡Sí! (_al mismo tiempo_)

Neji.- (_alza una ceja_) ¿Lo tenían ensayado?... En fin, no me interesa, debe ser el destino que quiso que contesten diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo… Y el destino quiso que…

Loner.- Realmente el destino no lo quiso, lo quiso Akane…

Neji.- OK; AKANE (_remarca_) quiso que yo le responda el review junto a ellos. ¡AHORA FUCHI FUCHI, FUERA FUERA!

Loner.- Nadie me quieeeere todos me oooodian (_Se vuelve a esconder tras sus apuntes de Pedagogía_)

Sasuke.- ¡YA GUARDÁ ESE RIFLE! (al borde de la locura)

Neji.- (_sonrojado porque Akane dice que lo ama_) Bueno… el destino a veces hace que nos fijemos en la persona equivocada. Yo soy un vengador, no puedo amart…

Sasuke.- EJEM…

Neji.- Ok ok¡sólo por que quise un poco de protagonismo no tenés por qué hacerme ver a las claras que soy una molestia! ¬¬

Sasuke.- EJEM

Neji.- ¡Pero en serio que soy un vengador, eh, me quiero vengar del jardinero! (N/A: No van a entender este chiste, sólo una amiga mía que escribió un fic jamás-publicado y yo que lo leí xD)

Sakura.- … ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y no tires el péndulo de Lyserg por la ventana… (_sonríe, algo nerviosa_)

**Javi Uchiha**:

Sakura.- ¡MUÉRETE DE ENVIDIA, CERDO! BESÉ A SASUKE-KUN

Loner.- (_cantando_) ¡Humille, Sakura, humille¡Humille, Sakura, humille!

Ojalá que Ino se caiga encima de mi hermano, y lo mate, y lo asfixie, y lo descuartice, y le saque las entrañas por la boc… (_silencio_) Estem… Perdón, me dejé llevar úu… Y no digas que la mamerta me tiene paciencia. YO le tengo paciencia a ella, que todavía no la maté!... (_'Y eso de buena persona que soy', piensa para sí_)

Sí, me molesta soberanamente que tengas mi apellido. Y te recomiendo que te bañes con agua fría… Tenés 14 y estás peor que ella que tiene 17 (_señala a Loner_) Y estar peor que ella en algo es una cosa grave. MUY GRAVE.

Y NO me secuestrás una mierda, por cierto. Hmp… Molestia. Por cierto… (_se pone colorado_) ¿qué regalo me vas a dar si te respondo? (_cara de nene pequeño emocionado_)

**Blossom**: Te voy a aclarar los puntos, niñata. NO me llamo Peter. NO le pertenezco a NADIE.

Gaara.- (_se pone colorado y se confunde su rostro con el cabello_) ¡Ay, que cosas decís!

Neji.- ¿Será el destino que quiere que las chicas me amen? (_pose cool_)

Ojalá Loner no siga con este fic, por Dios, NO LE DES ÁNIMOS.

**Charlotte**: (_Sasuke aparece vestido de Peter Pan_) Dios me libre¿para qué tenías que hablar…?

¿Inevitablemente sensual? (el ego se le sube por los aires) Hmp… sí… claro…

**Johana Uchiha**: Pero la re (_sonido de cabra_), me (_sonido de cabra_) en todos los (_sonido de cabra_) que tienen mi (_sonido de cabra_) apellido. ¡Y también pueden irse a la re (_sonido de cabra_) los (_sonido de cabra_) que no consiguieron un (_sonido de cabra_) pitido de censura como la gente, y usan un (_sonido de cabra_) sonido de cabra!

Y no soy una (_sonido de cabra_) tuyo ni de nadie. Así que déjense de (_sonido de cabra_) con esto de las pertenencias ¬¬… ¿Me dejan ser mío, (_sonido de cabra_)?

**Mari Saku**:

Sasuke.- No es gracioso que yo esté celoso ¬¬

Sakura.- ¿Celoso de qué?

Itachi.- No le prestes atención… (_la abraza por la espalda y acaricia suavemente su cintura_)

Sasuke.- ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Itachi.- (_Lo mira con desdén, sin quitarle las manos de encima a Sakura_) ¿Vos y cuántos más?

Sakura.- Sa… Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke.- Sacale las manos de encima, YA.

Itachi.- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

Sasuke.- Es MÍA

Loner.- (_mientras estudia Historia de España_) Ahí te hice un poco de ItaSakuSasu con celos de por medio… ¡cómo me gusta esooooo! (_emocionadísima_) Gracias por tu review! n.n

**Uchiha Raggie**: B-Bueno… (_nervioso_) Supongo que esto es SasuSaku¿No?... Ah… Por cierto… (de _repente se prende fuego_) ¡PERO (_sonido de cabra_) QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE ME DA POR LAS (_sonido de cabra_) QUE SE PONGAN MI (_sonido de cabra_) APELLIDO!

Itachi.- Nadie te dio vela en este entierro, fool. El Uchiha es por mí… (_pose de chicoplayboy_)

Sasuke.- Me importa tres (_sonido de cabra_)

Itachi.- Peteeeer oó! Pero qué malhablado…

Orochimaru.- Hola (_aparece de la nada, y a penas llega un jarrón se golpea estruendorosamente sobre su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente_)

Loner.- Sí, sólo lo hice aparecer para eso… (_Sonríe_) Cumplí tu deseo… (_vuelve a la botella… porque se cree un genio que cumple deseos XD_)

Itachi&Sasuke.- (_Se miran… Y ambos corren hacia la botella, la pisan, la rompen, la golpean contra todo objeto sólido que esté a su alcance_)

Loner.- Estoy acá… (_desde el escritorio en el que estudia Metodología de la Historia levanta la mano_)

Itachi&Sasuke.- (_lloran, porque no pudieron matarla_)

**Yuuki Lee**: Dice Loner que no hay problema, que descanses tranquila, y que le escribas un review decente cuando estés menos cansada. Aunque opina que todos los reviews son decentes. Aunque para mí son todos un fastidio porque los contesto yo.

**Edel**: Loner está feliz porque dice que es verdad, que no hay peor tortura que sus golpes hacia mí (niega con la cabeza) Sinceramente, hay peores (_Esconde los chichones que tiene en la cabeza, producto de jarrones, mientras piensa 'Es mentira. Pero todo porque Loner quede mal frente a su público, ánimo, Sasuke!'_)

¿Que te cae mal mi hermano?! (_la abraza_) GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS…

**Lilith Hastelin**¿No lo entendiste el capítulo¿Cuántas neuronas tenés en funcionamiento? Hmp… You're awfull, really. Loner pide perdón por la tardanza…

¿QUÉ ROMANCE DE ITACHI CON SA…? (_la ve pasar y se queda callado, silvando_)

**Saku-chanxSasu**: Ella no me interesa. ¡PERO ÉL NO VA A ESTAR CON ELLA, (_sonido de cabra_)!

Yo no soy amargado, puedo ser muy divertido (_Aparece con una nariz de payaso_)

Loner.- Lo bueno de ser la autora :)

**Jossy**: Demasiado largo y fastidioso tu apodo, así que lo resumí en Jossy.

¡QUE NO ME LLAMO PETER, (_sonido de cabra_)!

¿Qué me hizo Sakura? Ser un fastidio. Y sí, es terriblemente malo para la salud tanta atención, tanto amor, tanto cariño… (_se queda pensando_)

¿Q-Que Sakura con Lee… Con Naruto?!... ESO NI SOÑANDO (_ahorca a Lee_) Muere, bastardo (_lo suelta porque cree que está muerto, pero Lee se levanta lo más campante y sale a hacer 500 abdominales_)

¿A qué otro bando me pude haber ido¿De qué hablás? Sos un verdadero fastidio.

Naruto.- Si querés nosotros te contestamos tus preguntas datte bayo-

Gaara.- Si se lo pedís a Loner, ella nos trae y nos obliga a respond… (_Se escucha ruido de porcelanas golpeandose suavemente entre sí: jarrones, seguramente_) ¡que Loner nos trae amistosamente y sin ningún tipo de amenaza de muerte a contestar!

Sasuke.- (se convierte en el increíble Hulk) ¡QUE NO ME LLAMO SASUKEEE WOAARRGGHH!

_Aaahhh (_suspiro largo_) Estoy agotada. Pero bueno, terminé este capítulo y estoy muy feliz. Aviso, el capítulo que sigue es un tanto bodrio, aburrido, o como lo quieran llamar. Aviso para no tener quejas ¬¬…_

_Por cierto, también aviso que se acerca el balcón (_sonríe ampliamente_) ¡Gracias por leer mi fic, y por los reviews, estoy muy feliz!_

_See you around-_

_¡Besos, besos, besos! _


	7. Acto 2 Escena I

_Inspiración… ¡Ven a míiiiiiiiiii!_

_Mención especial: A Shakespeare, que se debe estar revolcando en la tumba._

* * *

**Romeo y Julieta**

_Acto Segundo_

El telón bajó haciendo un ruido seco. Se dejó caer cual objeto inerte al suelo gracias a la gravedad, y con su acto, presumo él jamás se enterará, dio a entender que el primer acto había finalizado.

Los espectadores eran presas del pánico, charlaban entre ellos acerca de la obra, de los personajes, y de las acciones. Otro, por lo bajo, comentaba que la escena del balcón estaba próxima. Luego de dos minutos de ardua tensión, aquella roja tela, estandarte del arte (N/A¡Válgame la cacofonía!), se volvió a levantar. Los adornos indicaban con claridad que se trataba de una plaza pública (cerca del jardín de los Capuleto). En el escenario, en fila, se hallaba el coro. Gaara, Kankuro, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tsunade-Sama y otros entonaron con firmeza.

"Ved como muere en el pecho de Romeo la pasión antigua, y cómo la sustituye una pasión nueva, Julieta, y viene a eclipsar con su lumbre a la belleza que mataba de amores a Romeo. Él, tan amado como amante, busca en una raza enemiga su ventura. Ella ve pendiente de enemigo anzuelo el celo sabroso del amor. Ni él ni ella pueden declarar su anhelo. Pero la pasión buscará medios y ocasión de manifestarse"

Dicho esto, el coro se retiró. Al poco tiempo, volvieron a hacer aparición en público Sasuke (Romeo), Gaara (Benvolio) y Mercucio (Neji).

_Escena primera_

"¿Cómo me he de ir de aquí, si mi corazón queda en esas tapias (N/A: muros), y mi cuerpo inerte viene a buscar su centro?" se preguntó Romeo, en voz alta.

"¡Romeo, primo mío!" Exclamó Gaara, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

"Sin duda habrá recobrado el juicio e ídose a acostar" (N/A: Está hablando de Julieta¿no? XD) explicó Neji, mirando con exagerada y sobreactuada preocupación a la escenografía que buscaba representar el muro que separaba a la plaza de la casa de los Capuleto.

"Para acá viene: – dijo Gaara – le he distinguido a lo lejos saltando la tapia de una huerta. Dadle voces, Mercucio"

"Le voy a exorcizar como si fuera el diablo. ¡Romeo, amante insensato, esclavo de la pasión! Ven en forma de suspiro amoroso, respóndeme con un verbo solo en qué aconsonen (N/A?.?) bienes con desdenes, y donde eches un requiebro a la madre del amor y al niño ciego, que hirió con sus dardos al rey Cofetua y le hizo enamorarse de una pobre zagala (N/A: pastora joven). ¿Ves?, no me contesta ni da señales de vida. Conjúrote por los radiantes ojos, y por la despejada frente, y por los róseos labios, y por el breve pie y los llenos muslos de Rosalía, que te aparezcas en tu verdadera forma." El Hyuuga, nuevamente, largó su monólogo.

"Se va a enfadar si te oye" En la cabeza del Kazekage apareció una gotita.

"Verás como no – Neji lo miró con desdén -; Se enfadará si me empeñase en encerrar a un demonio en el círculo de su dama, para que ella lo conjurase; pero ahora veréis cómo no se enfada con tu santa y justa invocación, como es la del nombre de su amada"

(N/A: Por si no entienden: Están haciendo todo este lío para llamarle la atención de Julieta, pero no pueden porque no saben el nombre. A eso se refiere Neji en este último diálogo)

"Sígueme; - el pelirrojo tomó por la muñeca a su compañero y lo llevó a un costado del escenario – se habrá escondido en esas ramas para pasar la noche. El amor es ciego, busca tinieblas"

El joven portador del byakugan se soltó del agarre. "Si fuera ciego, erraría casi siempre sus tiros. Buenas noches, Romeo. Voyme a acostar, porque la hierba está demasiado fría para dormir. ¿Vámonos ya?"

"Vamos; ¿a qué empeñarse a buscar al que no quiere ser encontrado?"

Y así fue como Gaara y Neji dejaron sólo a Romeo. Las luces se apagaron, y se distinguió un movimiento de elementos grandes: Un cambio de escenografía. Un lúgubre balcón, y una gran luna…

_

* * *

Antes de que se abra el telón…_

Sasuke se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Pateó al suelo repetidas veces, unas con desdén, otras con énfasis. Vio ir y volver a los muchachos que preparaban la escena: Nada, nada le importaba. Quería estar sólo, él y sus dolores, él y su locura, él y sus cavilaciones.

"¡Eeehh, teme! – se escuchó a Naruto gritar desde afuera - ¡en 2 minutos empezamos, así que apurate!"

¿Dos minutos¡Como si en dos minutos pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos, y lograr que su corazón y la razón se pusieran de acuerdo!... Tanto su mente como su alma estaban en completo caos. El Uchiha tenía que unir las piezas, pero no podía, no entraban, no encajaban.

¡Fue un beso, Dios santo, el segundo beso en su vida! (_Mejor no recordar el primero…_ pensó para sí.) ¿por qué algo así llenaba su espíritu de confusión, e inundaba su ser un olor dulzón? Se sentía embriagado por tanto amor.

Porque esa dulce ternura se había impregnado en su piel. Pero no… No podía, él se había autocastigado a la negación al amor. Con amor no podría cumplir su venganza. Por culpa del amor iba a perder todo el pilar que había construído desde el momento en el que vio los desordenados cabellos azules de su madre junto a la sangre que de ella se desprendía, emanando un calor morboso. Y había logrado, sin mucha dificultad, cerrar su corazón y condenarlo al olvido, hasta que llegaron sus molestos compañeros. Llegó el estúpido, y a su vez enternecedor, cariño a Naruto, que se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Y llegó aquel ente de cabellos rosados y mejillas rojas. Esa muchacha de labios suaves, tibios y provocadores. Nunca se imaginó, cuando la vio en la academia de pequeña, que esa chica iba a ser la mentora de sus sueños más profundos. Que dentro de su ser residía un completo amor hacia ella, encerrado en una cajita.

¿Pero por qué aceptarlo? No. No, su mente no lo permitiría: Fue así como logró tener exacto control en sus sentimientos. Pero llegaron ellos para desestabilizarlo, para romper estruendorosamente la torre de ladrillitos toscamente unidos que el moreno había construído con esfuerzo y lágrimas.

Y ahora, las bases, todos los principios que se había autopropuesto, se redujeron a la nada. Sasuke se llevó las manos al rostro nuevamente y se miró al espejo. Vio sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo, casi imperceptible. Vio indicios de sentimientos. Vio pruebas de su falta de autocontrol. Vio a un idiota que había comprendido: Se había enamorado de ella.

* * *

_Como el capítulo es: a) Corto, b) Malo; le agregué este pequeño corto al final. Para los que no entendieron, es lo que pasa mientras el telón está bajo. Digamos, antes de que empiece el Acto Segundo, Peter reflexionó._

_¡Entren a mi forum! Jeje xD Está en mi perfil, fíjense que dice mi nombre, mi mail y abajo dice "my forums"._

_Les doy una pequeña pista para el futuro (del fic xD): "Alguien, sigilosamente, encontró a su pequeño hermano hundido en la desesperación. Y no iba a desaprovechar la situación…"_

_Otra aclaración que quiero hacer con respecto al primer capítulo (Tarde piaste, decía una frase xD). En la primera aparición de Romeo, con todo su discurso amoroso… Cabe aclarar que no está hablando de Julieta. Está hablando de un personaje llamado Rosalía, alguien que él amaba antes de conocer a Julieta. Pero, al no existir diálogo de ese personaje, no está caracterizado por nadie. Sasuke entonces, mientras habla de una tal Rosalía, dice esas frases amorosas pensando en cierta muchacha… ¡Muajajaja!_

_¡Aaaah! XD Bueno, parece que a la gente no le gusta tanto que nos peleemos, Peter, así que directamente respondé los reviews, y sin chistar._

**Akane de Diethel**: Gracias por confirmarme algo que ya sabía (_Se gira, ofendido y enojado, porque no le gusta responder reviews_)

Neji.- (_sonríe levemente_) Hola

Sakura.- (_llega corriendo, con un vestido blanco en la mano_) ¡Perdón la tardanza! (_se da vuelta y ve a Sasuke, que la está mirando fijamente, entre embobado y confuso. Ella se sonroja se lo queda mirando. Y siguen así…_)

Neji.- (_Mira a Sasuke, mira a Sakura, mira a Sasuke, mira a Sakura. Se para en el medio, nada, ellos se siguen mirando, no separan sus ojos del otro. Empieza a mover los brazos efusivamente_) ¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEYY! (_se cruza de brazos, toma aire, y grita_) ¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A SASUKE Y SAKURA, POR FAVOR, RESPONDAN! (_nada. Ellos siguen sumergidos en su nube. Neji se pone a bailar para llamar la atención. Nada. Cuenta un chiste. Nada. Se larga a llorar_) sinf… Bueno, respondo yo (_Sonríe de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado_) Nono, el intento de mujer que ves ahí (_Señala a Loner_) Estudia historia. Además… yo opino que… Si estudiara pedagogía, supongo que no tendría una materia llamada pedagogía. Creo que tendría materias como… "Historia de la pedagogía", o cosas por el estilo. Ella estudia en el profesorado de historia. ¡Gracias por tu review! (_le guiña un ojo_)

**Sakurass**¡qué malo que te gustó el capítulo! Es malo, malo como su autora…

**Katsura-san Uchiha**: Que bueno que aceptás tu condición de fastidio (Sonríe sarcásticamente). ¿Y… q-q-q-quién te dijo que yo me enamoré de ella en la vida real¡N-no, que n-no! Romeo está e-enamorado de Ju-Julieta, pero y-yo no me ena-enamoré de Sa…Sa… Sakura!

Loner.- Sí, vi Shakespeare apasionado¡muy linda película!

**L.I.T.**¿G-Gustarme el be-beso? (_se queda pensando en esos labios de rosa tenue, en la húmeda cavidad que recorrió, en el suave roce de ambos cuerpos...) _No sé de qué hablás. Dejá de inventar cosas.

**Blossom**: Sí, ya lo sé… Sai… (_lo recorre un escalofrío_) Qué horror… ¡niñata, niñata, niñata, YO SOLITO VOY A MATAR A ITACHI SIN AYUDA DE NADIEEE! (se queda mirando) Bueno… pero pensándolo bien… sí, eso de la muerte dolorosa me agrada (_le pasa una tarjeta, y se pone unos anteojos negros_) Llámame a esta dirección. Que nadie lo sepa. (_Se da vuelta y se va, está vestido de negro y tiene un maletín. A los cinco pasos se da cuenta de la estupidez, vuelve sobre sus pasos, le arrebata la tarjeta y suspira_) Olvídalo…

Naruto.- … ejejeje, datte bayo… (_se sonroja_)

Gaara.- (_Alza una ceja_) otra que tiene corazón de condominio…

Neji.- (_pose cool_) El destino quiso que sea irresistible (_Cámara lenta. Neji mueve la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos se ondeen. Se coloca frente a un ventilador para agregarle efecto de viento. Aparece Tenten y dice 'Ay, qué frío' y apaga el ventilador, y arruina la escena hiper sexy del Hyuga_)

Sasuke.- Hmp… (_levemente contento porque no le dijeron Peter hasta ahora_)

Loner.- ¡Niñaaa! Otra que descuida sus estudios por leer mis fics… (_se emociona, llora_) Pero aunque eso sea muy dulce, no es lo correcto, así que ¡estudiá, estudiá! (_lee el 'te quiero' y se pone a llorar de nuevo_)

**Rayi Uchiha**: (ve _que le volvieron a decir Peter, se empieza a poner verde_) ¡QUE NO ME LLAMO PETER, LA RE (_sonido de cabra_)!

Loner.- Itachi aparece… (_empieza a revisar el libro_) Escena 4, del Acto tercero. Eso serían unos… 8 capítulos, creo, si no conté mal.

Itachi.- No te fíes de su matemática. Quiero decir, estudia para profesora de historia, no de matemática (_Sonríe sarcásticamente. Le cae un jarrón del cielo y se le incrusta en la cabeza_)

**Mari Saku**: No, no creo que lo deje a medias. Te aseguro que, aunque ella quiera terminarlo, va a seguir sólo por el simple hecho de JODERME la existencia.

¡Que no lo voy a admitir! (_se da cuenta de la contradicción_), DIGO¡Que no me gusta Sakura!

**Edel**: Me imagino la cara de tu mamá cuando le decís "Volví de la escuela¡datte bayoooo!". Naruto es un idiota, y se te contagió su idiotez, pobre… No está exactamente en la Uni. Es un Instituto de Enseñanza Superior. ¿Pero a quién le importa?! ¬¬…

**Charlotte**: Cada vez que Loner recibe un review tuyo, le agarran convulsiones de alegría. Sos una obsesiva con el lemon¿no? (_lee la parte que dice que se apague la luz… Se imagina a sí mismo… eeehh¿cómo decirlo para que no suene mal?... ¡restaurando su clan! Sale corriendo, entra a una habitación donde hay utilería y vuelve, frotándose la mano_) ¡Yo no te voy a besar…!

Itachi.- ¡Yo sí! (_le da un beso apasionado_)

Neji.- (_cuando Itachi termina, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_)

Bite… you? (_Sale corriendo_)

**Yukita-chan**: No digas eso. Shakespeare, como dice al comienzo de este capítulo, se debe estar revolcando en la tumba…

Itachi.- ¿Que te doy miedo? (_sonrisa triunfal_) ¡Síiiiiiiiii! Al fiiinn… ¡Mamá, realmente soy el malo de la seri…! (_se queda parado_) Esperen un segundo. Olvidé que la maté (_Sonríe de nuevo_)

Loner.- La escena del balcón es en el próximo capítulo¡Por favor, NO ARRUINES ESE CAPÍTULO, LONER!... Ya masacrás demasiado a Shakespeare como para arruinar una escena tan linda como esa… (_se golpea la cabeza repetidas veces contra una columna_)

**Hikari de Uchiha**: Me gusta la palabra "Corroe". Suena bien.

¡Y la (_sonido de cabra_), TENÍAS QUE PONER EL (_sonido de cabra_) DE UCHIHA EN (_sonido de cabra_) MAYÚSCULAS¿no?...

¿Por qué me torturaaaaaaaaaaaannn? (_se va a un rinconcito oscuro_)

**Akiyama Aqua: **¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero que llegue esa escena?! Arggghh… ¿Por qué a todos ahora se les dio por adivinar lo que pienso o siento¿Quiénes se creen, eh?...

Y, por Kami¡DEJEN DE DECIRME PETER!

Loner.- Gracias, gracias T.T Ando con apuntes acá y allá, estoy enloqueciendo ¬¬

Kiba.- Waaaww (_suena como un ladrido, pero quiere denotar sorpresa_) ¡Le gusto a alguien¿Escuchaste, Akamaru?

¿Xaito?! (_Se hunde en la desesperación, porque, como todos saben, no entiende por qué la gente saluda con x…_)

**Jossy**: (_And the pussy cats?_) ¿Chofer?

Gaara.- Cada vez te denigran más (_Silencio_) ¡JA! (_risa estruendorosa_) ¡PELOTUDO!

Sasuke.- Dice Jossy que te diga que Gai Sensei tiene un nuevo alumno favorito (_a Lee_)

Lee.- … (_sigue con la misma expresión de siempre. Un jarrón le cae en la cabeza. Muere_.)

Loner.- (_Silva, mientras se va con unos apuntes de Historia de España tapándole el rostro_)

Sasuke.- Bueno… No murió EXACTAMENTE por lo que le dije pero… ¿Qué va? xD

Gaara.- ¡No son ojeras! (_enojado_) Es delineador...

Sasuke.- ¿Eso que usa Loner en los ojos, en exceso, tanto tanto tanto que ya parece un panda?

Loner.- ¡No uso tanto, a penas me marco el contorno, algo así como Gaara, pero menos ¬¬!

Gaara.- (_mata a Loner porque se cree único para usar ese tipo de delineaje_)

Loner.- Soy la autora (_Sonrisa trinfal_) No jodas :)

Sasuke.- Prestá más atención en la Facultad… uú Vas a terminar así (_Señala a Loner_) y no querrás eso¿no?

**Angelss**: Molestia.

Loner.- Yo tampoco creí que llegara tan rápido, pero mirá, te voy a mostrar cómo es la versión original, para que veas mi gran-problema-gran.

_ROMEO.- (_cogiendo la mano de Julieta_.) Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso._

_JULIETA.- El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo._

_ROMEO.- ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?_

_JULIETA.- Los labios del peregrino son para rezar._

_ROMEO.- ¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen, pues, de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido._

_JULIETA.- El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas._

_ROMEO.- Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican. (_La besa

Eso es, textualmente, lo que pasa en el libro. Ahora, No te imaginás lo mareada que estaba pensando en… ¿el beso fue en la mejilla o en la boca? Pero si lo leo bien, e interpreto el texto, es algo como que Julieta le dice a Romeo que ella no es un santo, y que no debe besarle las manos. Él dice que sí, pero que "Truequen", cambien, de oficio sus manos y sus labios. Eso quiere decir, sustituir el beso en las manos por un beso en la boca. Bueno, como soy medio hueca e idiota me costó pensarlo así como te lo acabo de plantear. Por eso tardé en subir el capítulo anterior.

Sasuke.- Blah ¬¬… Otra que opina. Obviamente yo ESTOY actuando. Romeo besa a Julieta, yo tenía que besarla a ella. BASTA de insinuar que ella me gusta… Yo no… (_voz quebrada_) Yo no… ¿Eh? (_Lee el "Bexos, baxos" y se trauma porque saludó con x_)

**Saku-chanxSasu**: Dejá de decirme Peter. Me llamo Sasuke… ¬¬… (_Sonríe con malicia) _No, no puedo sonreír normalmente :)

Está bien, yo la ayudo a estudiar, pero te advierto que no sabe una mierda…

Loner.- ¡Eeeeyy! Algo sé, por algo estudio eso¿no?

Sasuke.- Le voy a preguntar cosas que DEBERÍA saber. A ver¿qué es la historia, según Carr?

Loner.- Errrr… ¡Yo la sabíaaa… uú!

Sasuke.- ¿Qué mares eran conocidos para la Europa del siglo XV?

Loner.- Mmm… El… No, ese no era… Sí, seguro que el mar… No, tampoco… (_ríe nerviosamente_)

Sasuke.- (_se deprime_) ¿en qué año falleció San Martín? (_Piensa 'Le pregunto algo de la historia de su propio país, a ver si sabe'_)

Loner.- ¿El año… pasado? (_cara de inocencia_)

Sasuke.- (_Se desespera_) ¿Cuándo llegó Colon a América?

Loner.- en el 1500 A.C (_sonríe_)

Sasuke.- (_al borde de la locura, tomándose la cabeza con las manos_) ¿QUÉ MATERIA ESTÁS ESTUDIANDO?

Loner.- … ¿Física cuántica?

Sasuke.- (_enloquece_) ¡POR DIOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

**Javi Uchiha**: (_revisa la billetera de Loner, de la cual salen polillas_) No tiene un centavo…

Loner.- ¡Y lo peor es que es verdad xD!! Lo último que tenía se lo di a mi novio para que viaje en colectivo de vuelta a su casa (_Cara de 'Soy una nena buena'_) ¡Y no te preocupes que Peter sigue respondiendo…!

Lamentablemente… (_Sasuke tose_) Bueno¿decías? (_Cuando Javi enumera sus cualidades se queda dormido. Loner lo despierta con un Gong gigante que no sabemos de dónde sacó_) ¡Pero la que te parió, Loner!

¿Quién, quién te puso mi apellido? (_se para junto a Javi y ve a donde ella señala y la escucha. Revolea el Fuuma shuriken por los aires y se le inserta en la cabeza al hombre _) ¿QUÉ? Yo no leo fics raros… así… con… esas cosas… muy rated… así como… M! Nono¡yo no leo fics lemon SasuSaku, es mentira!

Por cierto, no te insulté en toda la respuesta… quiero mi regalooooo…

**Jukaro**: Bien, en varias cosas estoy de acuerdo con vos. Primero, redactó mal el beso. Segundo, no me debería decir Peter.

_Estoy enfermita (_cara de 'apiádense de mí'_) Pero bueno¡sobreviviré! (_aparece vestida de Rambo. Aún no sabemos por qué, pero seguimos investigando

_Pero bueno, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo… ¡Que es el del balcóooooooouououoouonnnn! xD ¡Yeeee! Lo querían, lo querían._

_See you around_

_¡Besos, besos, besos!_


	8. Acto 2 Escena II

_¡Inspiración, ven a mí!_

* * *

_Guía de personajes_

**Romeo Montesco: Sasuke**

**Julieta Capuleto: Sakura**

**Los Montesco: Naruto y Hinata**

**Los Capuleto: Shikamaru y Temari**

**Teobaldo: Lee**

**Mercutio: Neji**

**Benvolio: Gaara**

**Fray Lorenzo: Kakashi**

**Escala: Gai**

**Ama: Ino**

**París: Itachi**

**Abrahan: Kiba**

**Baltasar: Kankuro**

**Pedro: Chouji**

**Sansón: Kabuto**

**Gregorio: Sasori**

**Paje de Paris: Orochimaru**

**Fray Juan: Jiraiya**

**Un boticario: Iruka

* * *

**

**Romeo y Julieta**

_Escena II_

Tomó aire. Miró hacia todos lados, sin resultado provechoso. La oscuridad inundaba el gran salón enteramente. Sólo llegó a escuchar el ensordecedor grito de Naruto, probable presa de los celos con respecto a esa escena.

Tragó saliva. Volvió a tomar aire. Sintió que Tsunade se le acercaba. "Recaudamos como para tirar abajo Konoha y volverla a hacer. ¡ESTA ES LA ESCENA MÁS ESPERADA PENDEJO, MÁS TE VALE HACERLA BIEN…!"

Escuchó, nuevamente, a la Hokage, pero esta vez sus pasos se alejaban, yendo tras bambalinas. Los iluminadores se hacían señales entre sí. Él no lo notaba, pues era presa de un nerviosismo fatal. Cuando dos focos, que para él parecían dos soles en su esplendor, comenzaron a diseminar su luz se sintió encandilado. Y vio frente a él a la escenografía: Vio frente a él al balcón.

Él tenía una mano en el pecho, y miraba absorto al suelo, como si en él fuera a encontrar la salida. 'Tierra, trágame' se lo escuchó susurrar antes de que comenzara aquel momento que dejaría huella.

"¡Qué bien se burla del dolor ajeno quien nunca sintió dolores…!" Se lamentó Romeo.

Desvió su mirada al balcón, y allí estaba ella. Tomada con sus dos frágiles (N/A: sí, claro) manos. Sus cortos cabellos rosados caían graciosamente a sus hombros, agraciándolos con el suave roce de cada sedosa hebra con la palidez de su piel.

No podía, ni quería despegar sus ojos de esa mujer. El suave y casi discreto verde de sus ojos lo llamaba con cada pestañar. Sus inocentes y virginales movimientos, el imperceptible temblor en su cuerpo, la geometría perfecta en sus curvas…

Volvió en sí sin el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo. Julieta estaba posada en el balcón. Deseó con su entero ser que todo terminara, y poder arrebatarle de una vez ese vestido blanco que cubría con timidez su inexplorada figura.

"¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí¿El sol que sale ya por lo balcones del oriente? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojeriza porque vence su hermosura cualquier niña de tu coro. Por eso se viste de amarillo color. ¡Qué necio el que se arree con sus galas marchitas¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece¿Cómo podría yo decirle que es señora de mi alma? – Sakura lo miraba embobada, mientras él recitaba, añorando que fuera Sasuke el que hablara, y no Romeo – Nada me dijo. Pero ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo responderé. Pero ¡qué atrevimiento es el mío, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más hermosos luminares del cielo le suplican que los sustituya durante su ausencia. Si sus ojos resplandecieran como astros en el cielo, bastaría su luz para ahogar los restantes como el brillo del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal torrente de luz brotaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a medianoche, y entonar su canción como si hubiese venido la aurora! – Sakura se llevó su mano a su sonrojada mejilla- Ahora pone la mano en la mejilla. ¡Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre!"

De los ojos de la muchacha se desprendían sin recato lágrimas de amor. Escuchar al amor de su vida diciendo aquellas cosas la hacía delirar.

"¡Ay de mí!" Dijo ella, tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

"¡Habló! – exclamó Sasuke – Vuelvo a sentir su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, cual nuncio de los cielos a la atónita vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados le miran traspasar con vuelo rapidísimo las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!"

"¡Romeo, Romeo! – soltó ella - ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo¿Por qué no reniegas del nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto"

"¿Qué hago, – se cuestionó el Uchiha – seguir oyéndola o hablar?"

"No eres tu mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie, ni mano, ni brazo, ni semblante, ni pedazo alguno de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? **La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo**. De igual suerte mi querido Romeo, aunque tuviese otro nombre, conservaría todas las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no le vienen por herencia. Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y en cambio de tu nombre, que no es cosa alguna sustancial, toma toda mi alma"

"Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu amante, y creeré que me he bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo"

Sakura corrió algunas hebras de cabello que le obstruían tan bella vista. La iluminación era poca, ya que buscaban representar la luz de la luna. Escuchó decir de sus labios 'Llámame tu amante'…

"¿Y quién eres tu que, en medio de las sombras de la noche, vienes a sorprender mis secretos?" Esbozó una sonrisa.

"No sé de cierto mi nombre, porque tú aborreces ese nombre, amada mía, y si yo pudiera, lo arrancaría de mi pecho" Sasuke posó una mano en su pecho y apretó con suavidad, mientras, pícaramente, le sonreía. Sintió derretirse en ese preciso momento. Él era el significado de su vida, él era todo y por primera vez le sonreía.

"Pocas palabras son las que aún he oído de esa boca, y sin embargo te reconozco. ¿No eres Romeo¿No eres de la familia de los Montescos?

"No seré ni una cosa ni otra, ángel mío, si cualquiera de las dos te enfada"

'Ángel mío…' pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Las mejillas de él se tiñeron de un casi imperceptible rojo. Ella se sentía desvanecer.

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, y para qué? Las paredes de esta puerta son altas y difíciles de escalar, y aquí podrás tropezar con la muerte, siendo quien eres, si alguno de mis parientes te hallase" Julieta miró hacia los costados, simulando buscar algún familiar.

"Las paredes salté con las alas que me dio el amor, ante quien no resisten aún los muros de roca. Ni siquiera a tus parientes temo"

"Si te encuentran, te matarán" Ella sonaba preocupada (N/A¡Buena actriz!).

"Más homicidas son tus ojos, diosa mía, que los kunais de veinte parientes tuyos. Mírame sin enojos y mi cuerpo se hará invulnerable"

Sasuke quedó estupefacto. 'Diosa mía… mía… mía…' Esa palabra le sonaba en la mente muchas veces, pero no lo comprendía… ¿Mía¿Pertenencia?... Pero la voz de Sakura lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Yo daría un mundo porque no te descubrieran"

"De ellos (N/A: De tus parientes) me defiende el velo tenebroso de la noche. Más quiero morir a sus manos, amándome tú, que esquivarlos y salvarme de ellos, cuando me falte tu amor."

"¿Y quién te guió aquí?"

"El amor, que me dijo donde vivías. De él me aconsejé, él guió mis ojos que yo le había entregado. Sin ser nauclero (N/A: piloto de naves), te juro que navegaría hasta la plaza más remota de los mares por conquistar joya tan preciosa"

"Si el manto de la noche no me cubriera, el rubor de virgen subiría a mis mejillas, recordando las palabras que esta noche me has oído. En vano quisiera corregirlas o desmentirlas… ¡Resistencias vanas¿Me amas? Sé que me dirás que sí, y que yo lo creeré. Y sin embargo podrías faltar tu juramento, porque dicen que Jove se ríe de los perjurios de los amantes (N/A: No sé si llamarlo error, pero Jove es lo mismo que decir Júpiter - que es Zeus en la mitología griega - en inglés.). Si me amas de veras, Romeo, dilo con sinceridad, y si me tienes por fácil y rendida al primer ruego, dímelo también, para que me ponga esquiva y ceñuda, y así tengas que rogarme. Mucho te quiero, Montesco, mucho, y no me tengas por liviana; antes he de ser más firme y constante que aquellas que parecen desdeñosas porque son astutas. Te confesaré que más disimulo hubiera guardado contigo, si no me hubieses oído aquellas palabras que, sin pensarlo yo, te revelaron todo el ardor de mi corazón. Perdóname, y no juzgues ligereza este rendirme tan pronto. La soledad de la noche lo ha hecho" Y largó un suspiro.

"Júrote, amada mía, por los ratos de la luna que platean la copa de estos árboles…" pronunció solemnemente Romeo, siendo interrumpido por la niña.

"No jures por la luna, que en su rápido movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia"

"¿Pues por quién juraré?"

"No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona, que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer" Ella se llevó una mano al pecho, y miró, absorta, al muchacho. Su belleza era increíble.

"¡Ojalá que el fuego de mi amor…!" Pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

"No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas, que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora; quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado a abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor. Adiós ¡y ojalá aliente tu pecho en tan dulce calma como el mío!"

Sakura pareció desprenderse del balcón y entornar hacia la ventana de su cuarto. Pero algo la encadenaba a los fríos barrotes de hierro. Una atadura intangible, pero de fuerza increíble.

"¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése?" Preguntó él, decepcionado.

"¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?" Julieta acarició con la yema de sus dedos el balcón.

"Tu fe por la mía"

"Antes te la di que tu acertaras a pedírmela. Lo que siento es no poder dártela otra vez" Respondió.

"¡Pues qué¿Otra vez quisieras quitármela?" Le preguntó Sasuke, acercándose unos pasos.

"Sí, para dártela otra vez, aunque esto fuera codicia de un bien que tengo ya. Pero mi afán de dártelo todo es tan profundo y tan sin límite como los abismos del mar. ¡Cuánto más te doy, más quisiera darte…! Pero oigo ruido dentro. ¡Adiós! No engañes mi esperanza… - Se escuchó a Ino gritar el nombre de Julieta y se giró, hablándole a la ventana – Ama, allá voy – Se giró de nuevo para quedarse viendo a su amado - Guárdame fidelidad, Montesco mío. Espera un instante, que vuelvo enseguida"

Y Sakura desapareció, entrando a 'su cuarto'. Sasuke sonrió. Miró a la escenografía. Miró a la luna. "¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"

La muchacha de cabellos rosados volvió a irrumpir en la escena.

"Sólo te diré dos palabras, si el fin de tu amor es honrado, si quieres casarte, avisa mañana al mensajero que te enviaré de cómo y cuándo quieres celebrar la sagrada ceremonia. Yo te sacrificaré mi vida e iré en pos de ti por el mundo"

"¡FRENT… JULIETAAAAA!" Ino explotaba de los celos, y ya estaba deseosa de terminar la escenita.

"Ya voy. Pero si son torcidas tus intenciones, suplícote que…"

"¡JULIETA!" Volvió a gritar Ino.

"Ya corro… - le gritó a su ama – Suplícote que desistas de tu empeño, y me dejes a solas con mi dolor. Mañana irá el mensajero…"

"Por la gloria…" Comenzó Sasuke, siendo interrumpido nuevamente.

"Buenas noches" Ella quiso, nuevamente, desprenderse del balcón. Pero sabiendo que, pese a que lo hacía siguiendo un guión, era la primera vez que Sasuke le hablaba así… Se soltó y abandonó la escena.

"No. – Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo han de ser buenas sin tus rayos? El amor va en busca del amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, el amor se aleja del amor como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio."

Y ella volvió a aparecer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¡Romeo¡Romeo¡Oh, si yo tuviese la voz del cazador de cetrería, para llamar de lejos a los halcones! Si yo pudiera hablar a gritos, penetraría mi voz hasta en la gruta de la ninfa Eco, y llegaría a ensordecerla repitiendo el nombre de mi Romeo"

"¡Cuán grato suena el acento de mi amada en la apacible noche, protectora de los amantes! Más dulce es que música en oído atento"

"¡Romeo!" Suspiró ella, dejando caer, nuevamente, lágrimas de amor.

"¡Alma mía!" Dijo él, avanzando hacia el balcón, como si los enormes deseos que tenía de abrazarla se convirtieran en alas para llegar hasta ella.

"¿A qué hora irá mi criado mañana?" Preguntó ella.

"A las nueve"

"No faltará. Las horas se me harán siglos hasta que ésa llegue. No sé para qué te he llamado."

"¡Déjame quedar aquí hasta que lo pienses!" Sasuke se arrodilló frente a ella, suplicante.

"Con el contento de verte cerca me olvidaré eternamente de lo que pensaba, recordando tu dulce compañía"

"Para que siga tu olvido no he de irme" Estiró una mano, como si quisiera tocarla.

La iluminación cambió, y en vez de ser el azul pálido que la luna refleja, la luz se tornó a un color amarillento…

"Ya es de día. Vete… - Sakura también estiró su mano – Pero no quisiera que te alejaras más que el breve trecho que consiente alejarse al pajarillo la niña que lo tiene sujeto de una cuerda de seda, y que a veces lo suelta de la mano, y luego lo coge ansiosa, y lo vuelve a soltar"

"¡Ojalá fuera yo ese pajarillo!"

"¿Y qué quisiera yo sino que lo fueras? Aunque recelo que mis caricias habrían de matarte. ¡Adiós, adiós! – Julieta movió la mano con suavidad, como saludándolo – Triste es la ausencia, y tan dulce la despedida que no sé como arrancarme de los hierros de esta ventana"

"¡Que el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma! – Sasuke se levantó con pesadez, y caminó algunos pasos hacia atrás, sin sacarle la vista de encima - ¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz en que se duerme tu belleza! De aquí voy a la celda donde mora mi piadoso confesor, para pedirle ayuda y consejo en este trance"

Se alejaba a cortos pasos, con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. La confusión buscaba una nueva mente y lo encontró a él: Encontró una coraza gélida que protegía al corazón del muchacho, corazón que era como el helado: Frío, congelado, pero de gusto dulce.

Sakura estaba del otro lado de las bambalinas. La miró, y la volvió a mirar. La devoró con la mirada. Y así fue como, mentalmente, la hizo suya una y otra vez.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, volviendo en sí… ¿Por qué lo atacaban los pensamientos impuros, si, en sus cortos años de vida, jamás lo habían hecho?...

Volvió a mirar a Sakura, y soltó un 'Hmp…'

'**MÍA'

* * *

**

_Woaaahh!... Aclaraciones, aclaraciones._

_. Primera aclaración: Realmente Julieta no se posa sobre un balcón. No me maten, pero la verdad es que está contra una ventana que tiene barrotes. Pero como se hizo mundialmente famoso 'EL BALCÓN', preferí dejarlo así, pese a que originalmente no lo sea…_

_. Segunda aclaración: La frase que puse en negrita. _**La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo. **_Lo dice Julieta, y bueno. Les voy a explicar la importancia de esta frase: NULA, NINGUNA, CERO. No tiene nada que ver con el fic, ni con Romeo y Julieta, ni nada. Es algo que puse en negrita porque AMO esa frase, y amo el libro que va a salir después de esa frase ("El nombre de la rosa", de Umberto Eco), el cual recomiendo, gustosa. Simplemente era para que le presten atención y piensen un poco acerca de esta frase._

_. Tercera aclaración: Subo el rate de este fic porque Peter va a sacar su lado perverso. Va a tener impíos e impuros pensamientos… Muahaha (risa maquiavélica)_

_. Cuarta aclaración: No hay cuarta, pero soy tan jodida (llora de emoción)_

_Ea, Peter, a responder…_

**L.I.T**¡Qué cómo¿Que Sa… Sakura e Itachi?... ¿Que no pudo con un Uchiha…¿Q… Que se va con el otro?

¿Y-Yo celoso¿POR QUÉ?...

Yo te muestro qué me pasa cuando veo esa imagen. Naruto, por favor. (_Naruto le trae el capítulo 347_) Sai… (_Sasuke tiembla, se convulsiona en el suelo, se lo llevan en ambulancia. Lo internan en terapia intensiva 15 días, y sale, en silla de ruedas_) ¿Contesta tu pregunta?

**Edel**: Ella no decide el largo de los capítulos, por vigésimo tercera vez. DÉJEN DE ROMPERME TANTO LAS PELOTAS CON EL LARGO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS, ME TIENEN HARTO. Y no me llamo Peter. He dicho.

**Mari Saku**: (_arquea una ceja_) No me llamo Peter.

**Arhen**¿Sabés lo que cuesta hacer estas mierdas? O se relaja, se acuesta en su camita a dormir para despertarse al otro día a las 7 de la mañana… o hace las continuaciones de los fanfics. Una de dos… (_Sasuke se arrodilla y suplica_) ¡POR FAVOR, HACÉ QUE NO ESCRIBA MÁS…!

**Mireya**: Qué ganas de joderme la vida con reviews tan largos.

No, no te extrañé (_esquiva el beso_). Que no… Que yo no… Que a mí no me gusta… ¡Pero niña, que las misiones son MISIONES, no ando pensando en ella como idiota todo el tiempo…¡Digo, que nunca pienso en ella, y esta escena me da patéticamente igual…!

(_se queda pensando_)

Itachi.- Foolish little brother… (_le acaricia la cabeza a Sasuke_) No, no te voy a dar un beso, sí, estoy bien, feliz, con ganas de asesinar gente (_apunta a Loner_)

Gaara.- Bueno, como Loner me tiene haciendo este fic, uso lo mismo que ella porque nos delineamos parecido. Primero ponemos una capa de Exxagerate de "Rimmel", que es delineador automático, y después delineador líquido de "Jactan's". No es malo, es mejor que las marcas que hay en la aldea de la arena, porque el otro día… (_se queda hablando de maquillajes pero ya nadie le presta atención_)

Itachi.- ¿Ya es muy tarde? (_Sonríe_)

**Sakurass**¡Me cago en la narradora, y la puta madre! ¬¬ Que esas cosas son personales… (_se sonroja_)

**Akiyama Aqua**¡QUE NO ME LLAMO PETER, LA PUTA!... Y que no soy pesado… ¬¬…

**Kirara**: Loner está bien, lamentablemente. Mirá, pelotuda, te salió cómico y se supone que Romeo y Julieta es un drama.

Loner.- Con actores como ustedes…

**Katsura-san Uchiha**¿Q-Qué conclusión¿De qué hablás? Yo no…

Loner.- ¿P-Para qué el arsenal…? (_traga saliva_)

**Jossy**:

Loner.- And the pussy cats… (_canta_)

No, la culpa no es de Shakespeare, la culpa es de ella. No me importa que Peter sea nombre de chofer, porque no me llamo así. No me gustan los tomates.

Itachi.- Y CON MI PELO NO TE METÉS, EEEE…!

Gaara.- No sé por qué no tengo cejas… (_se sumerge en un grave dilema_)

Loner.- ¡Me gusta la idea de Gaara con el traje de panda! Y no lo toco, eeey, que tengo novio, y sólo tengo ojos, y manos, y todo para él xD…

**XX-Lee**: Ese 'Te espero pacientemente' me sonó a sarcasmo. Si también estás contra Loner, unite a la asociación hiper-mega-archi-secreta de odiadores de Loner (_señala una guarida secreta, señalizada con veincincomil carteles de neon, luminosos y destellantes_)

**Javi Uchiha**: Este capítulo es largo, así que no jodas. Hmp… No, no estoy super emocionado por esta escena, no jodas. Sí, soñar es gratis. Pero por ahora, ya van a inventar algún impuesto para eso. Supongo que melodramático es la conjunción entre "meloso" y "dramático". Pero es sólo deducción mía, realmente dicen acá que viene de no sé qué palabra de griego que significa "Canto" y la otra palabra "drama" que significa… "drama"… Errrr… (_le da un beso en la mejilla_) Mi deseo es que mates a Loner. Y sí, matá a Ino, ya que insistís. Me sacás un fastidio de encima…

¡Quiero el regalo!

**Blossom: **Que no estoy enamorado de ella, que el largo de los capítulos no lo decide Loner, que sos un FASTIDIO!

Naruto.- (_más sonrojado_) Aahhh datte bayo… jejeje… Vamos a comer Ramen un día de estos, datte bayooooo!

Gaara.- ¿Gaarita? (_arquea una ceja_)

Neji.- (_Tenten le cae en brazos de regalo_)… Tenten… (_se sonroja_)

Loner.- (_llora de nuevo cuando lee el 'Te quiero'_) YO TAMBIÉEEEEN, QUÉ EMOCIÓOONN… (_llanto a lo catarata de la emoción_)

**Akane de Diethel**: Loner estaba con gripe.

Neji.- A Sasuke Loner le dice Peter por un fic llamado 'Mis Motivos', en el que Itachi dice que le parece demasiado difícil pronunciar 'Sasuke', así que le pide a la madre que le ponga Peter Parker.

Sakura.- Muchas gracias por tu review

Sasuke.- (_Se queda mirando a Sakura_)

**Sakura n.n**:

Loner.- Síiiiii, al fin alguien que sabe que merezco respeto de parte de Peter

Sasuke.- No (_sonríe de manera maliciosa_). Mi hermano no es más poderoso que yo, y no es más lindo. ¡Y NO SE VA A QUEDAR CON ELLA…!

¿Xau…? (_se trauma, porque saludó con x_)

**Tere**¿Tere Potter?... ¿Cómo el novio de esta fracasada, James Potter?

Loner.- (_lo golpea_) No digas eso de mi James T.T

Sasuke.- Yo sé que el suspenso es horrible, querés saber cuándo vamos a matar a Loner para que deje de hacer esto, pero no te preocupes que lo lograremos algún día…

**Rayi Uchiha**¿Ita-sama? Por Dios… Por cierto, no admití nada, no me gusta, no nada¡BASTAAAAAAAA….!

**Angelss**: Esta (_sonido de cabra_) narradora puso mis pensamientos ¬¬… ¿Es que uno no puede tener privacidad? Los balcones no se leen.

**Nere Uchiha**: La (_sonido de cabra_), dejen de usar mi (_sonido de cabra_) apellido¡mierda! (_sonido de cabra, la censura llegó tarde, nuestros sonidistas se quedaron dormidos_)

Loner.- Trato de escribir algo comprensible, pero sin irme de lo argentino. No uso el "tu", ni nada de eso. Sostengo mi idioma, pero todo dentro de los márgenes de lo razonable y entendible por todos.

(_Se prenden las luces, sale todo el elenco_)

Loner.- Yeee¡es el review número 100!

Tsunade.- ¡Felicitaciones! (_sin dejar de contar las ganancias_)

Todos.- ¡GRACIAS!

Loner.- Síii, gracias por tanta cantidad de hermosos reviews, estoy emocionada (_Se larga a llorar, trata de apoyarse en el hombro de Itachi para llorar, pero el se corre, ella cae al suelo y todos aprovechan para patearla_) ¡Los… a…mo…!

-

_¡Agradezco de corazón esos hermosos 100 reviews que tengo, en serio! Estoy muy contenta, no esperaba tanto para un fic mío. Espero que sigan escribiendo y que cada vez esta historia tenga más adeptos. En el próximo capítulo, entra un personaje nueeeevo. Creo que lo subo rápido el próximo porque estamos en semana santa. ¡Que tengan muy felices pascuas!_

_See you around_

_¡Besos, besos, besos!_


	9. Acto 2 Escena III

_(esquivando jarronazos) Ya se les pegó la costumbre… ¡Perdonen por la tardanza¡Inspiración, vení para acá!_

* * *

_Guía de personajes_

**Romeo Montesco: Sasuke**

**Julieta Capuleto: Sakura**

**Los Montesco: Naruto y Hinata**

**Los Capuleto: Shikamaru y Temari**

**Teobaldo: Lee**

**Mercutio: Neji**

**Benvolio: Gaara**

**Fray Lorenzo: Kakashi**

**Escala: Gai**

**Ama: Ino**

**París: Itachi**

**Abrahan: Kiba**

**Baltasar: Kankuro**

**Pedro: Chouji**

**Sansón: Kabuto**

**Gregorio: Sasori**

**Paje de Paris: Orochimaru**

**Fray Juan: Jiraiya**

**Un boticario: Iruka

* * *

**

**Romeo y Julieta**

_Escena III_

"¡Es que no podés sacarte la máscara ni para esto!" Le gritaba Anko enfadada mientras arreglaba la escenografía de iglesia.

"No" Kakashi le sonrió con autosuficiencia (Cosa que Anko nunca supo exactamente por lo que se quejaba arriba).

"¡Aaah¡Kakashi, mi rival, veamos cómo haz mejorado tus dotes actorales!" Dijo Gai, rememorando uno de sus tantos combates en el que, por idea de Hatake, tuvieron que representar una escena de Edipo Rey, mientras colocaba un cesto al lado del susodicho.

Las luces se prendieron. Luego de todos esos actos, los espectadores ya habían perdido noción del tiempo, y realmente creían que el alba asomaba por el escenario.

"Ya la aurora se sonríe mirando huir a la oscura noche – Comenzó Kakashi – Ya con sus rayos dora las nubes de oriente… Huye… Huye…"

Todos se quedaron mirando al sensei. "Decime que no, decime que no…" Suplicaba Anko (N/A: La odio) con las manos en la cabeza.

"Sí… Sí se olvidó el diálogo" Asuma la bajó a la realidad.

El copy ninja miró disimuladamente para abajo, llevándose una mano a la frente con preocupación mientras, discretamente, leía el guión que tenía escrito en la manga de su traje de cura.

Cuando _por fin_ pudo leer lo que decía, soltó sin pensar: "Huye la noche, ahí está, me había olvi…"

Un silencio sepulcral reinó la sala. A Kakashi le apareció Sudy en la cabeza (Sudy es la gotita) mientras sonreía. Él tosió, y retomó (Pero… ¿cómo se imaginan que retomó¡Se sentó en uno de los bancos y disimuladamente miró el guión que llevaba escrito en la manga! Qué mala memoria, sensei…)

"Huye la noche con perezosos pies, tropezando y cayendo como un beodo, al ver la lumbre del sol que se despierta, y monta en el carro de Titán. Antes que tienda su dorada lumbre, alegrando el día y enjugando el llanto que vertió la noche, he de llenar este cesto de bien olientes flores y de hierbas primorosas. La tierra es, a la vez, cuna y sepultura de la naturaleza, y su seno educa y nutre hijos de caria condición, pero ninguno tan falto de virtud que no de alimento o remedio o solaz al hombre. Extrañas son las virtudes que derramó la pródiga mano de la naturaleza en piedras, plantas y hierbas. No hay ser inútil sobre la tierra, por vil y despreciable que parezca. Por el contrario, el ser más notable, si se emplea con mal fin, es dañino y abominable. El bien mismo se trueca en mal, y el valor en… en… - se acercó más a la manga de su traje – en vicio, cuando no sirve a un fin virtuoso. En esa flor que nace duermen escondidos a la vez medicina y veneno: los dos nacen del mismo origen, y su olor comunica deleite y vida a los sentidos, pero si se aplica al labio, esa misma flor tan aromática mata el sentido. Así es el alma humana; dos monarcas imperan en ella; uno la humildad, otro la pasión; cuando ésta predomina, un gusano roedor consume la planta…"

"Buenos días, padre" Sasuke estaba cabizbajo, apenado y confuso.

"Él sea en tu guarda – De repente, una luz desde arriba (al parecer, celestial) iluminó a Hatake. Sasuke arqueó una ceja mirando a los iluminadores que reían sin recato - ¿Quién me saluda con tan dulces palabras al apuntar el día? Levantado y a tales horas, revela sin duda la… la…"

"Intranquilidad…" susurró el Uchiha, con una vena que parecía a punto de reventar.

"La… la…" Kakashi estaba nervioso, y no podía leer lo que se había apuntado en su manga.

"Intranquilidad, sensei…" Sasuke trataba de soplarle lo que seguía del diálogo, pero Kakashi estaba tan ensimismado que sólo respondió cuando el moreno tomó aire y gritó "¡INTRANQUIDAD, CARAJO!"

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la sala por segundos, hasta que el Fray Lorenzo dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su alumno diciendo "Bien hecho, Sasuke". Luego, prosiguió.

"Revela sin duda la intranquilidad de conciencia, hijo mío. En las pupilas del anciano viven los cuidados veladores, y donde reina la inquietud¿cómo habitará el sosiego (N/A: la quietud)? Pero en lecho donde reposa la juventud ajena de todo pesar y duelo, infunde en los miembros deliciosa calma el blando sueño. Tu visita tan de mañana me indica que alguna triste ocasión te hace abandonar tan pronto el lecho. – Sasuke negó con la cabeza – Y no… será que has pasado la noche desvelado"

El rostro de Romeo se iluminó sonriente, y respondió "¡Eso es, y descansé mejor que dormido!"

"Perdónete Dios… - Kakashi alzó los ojos al cielo - ¿Estuviste con Rosalía?"

"¿Con Rosalía? – preguntó el chico algo asqueado – Ya su nombre no suena dulce en mis oídos, ni pienso en su amor…"

"Bien haces – el hombre de cabellos grises sonrió – Luego¿dónde estuviste?"

El muchacho sonrió. "Os lo diré sin ambages… - se sentó junto al Fray en el banco – En la fiesta de nuestros enemigos los Capuletos, donde a la vez herí y fui herido. Sólo vuestras manos podrán sanar a uno y otro contendiente. Y con esto veréis que no conservo rencor a mi adversario, puesto que intercedo por él como si fuese amigo mío".

Kakashi se quedó mirando a Sasuke con cara de 'No entendí ni medio de lo que dijiste'.

"Dime con claridad el motivo de tu visita, si es que puedo ayudarte en algo" Le aclaró.

"Pues os diré en dos palabras que estoy enamorado de la hija del noble Capuleto, y que ella me corresponde con igual amor. Ya está concertado todo, sólo falta que vos bendigáis esta unión. Luego os diré con espacio dónde y cómo nos conocimos y nos juramos constancia tierna. Ahora lo que importa es que nos caséis al instante"

El sensei se levantó y caminó varios pasos. Sus manos temblaban con cierto nerviosismo en su rostro, ocultándolo. Se dio vuelta, dando la espalda al público y descubrió sus ojos frente a Sasuke, privándolas del calor pasajero que le brindaban sus manos. De los mismos emanaba un continuo torrente de agua, lágrimas imparables mientras, a su vez, susurraba a su alumno "No me sé lo que sigue".

Sasuke se cubrió el rostro con una mano demostrando así la vergüenza ajena que le daba lo que veía. Comenzó a mover los labios, esperando que el hombre se diera cuenta de lo que decía y lo siguiera, mientras que hacía gestos con las manos como si del 'Dígalo con mímica' se tratase.

"¡Por la vida de San…¿San qué? Digo, de san Francisco¡Qué… Qué… porno…!"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"Qué _pronto_ olvidaste a Rosalía, en quien chiflabas…"

El moreno sacudió las manos con nerviosismo en señal de negación.

"¡en quien _cifrabas_ antes tu cariño! El amor de los jóvenes nace de los ojos y no del corazón. ¡Cuánto lloraste por Rosalía! Y ahora tanto amor y tanto cojo…"

Sasuke pataleaba el suelo como un niño pequeño.

"Y tanto … e… _enojo_ se han disipado como el eco. Aún no ha disipado el sol los vapores de tu llanto. Aún re… re… resu… resuenan en mis oídos tus ¿pejas…?"

El pequeño Uchiha estaba al borde de un infarto inminente.

"En mis oídos tus _QUEJAS_, eso… A´n se ven en tu rostro las huellas de antiguas lágrimas. ¿No decías que era más bella y gentil que ninguna? Y ahora te has mudado. ¡Y luego acosáis…!"

"¡No, no, no, no!" Susurró (en un grito) el chico.

"¡Y luego _acusáis_ de inconstantes a las mujeres¿Cómo buscáis firmeza en ellas, si vosotros les dais el ejemplo de olvidar?"

"¿Pero no reprobabais mi amor por Rosalía?" Preguntó Romeo.

"Yo no reprobaba tu amor, sino tu idolatría ciega" Le respondió el Fray Lorenzo.

"¿Y no me dijisteis que hiciera todo lo posible por ahogar ese amor?"

"¡Pero NO para que de la sepultura de ese amor brotara otro amor nuevo y más ardiente!" Kakashi parecía retar a su alumno.

Sasuke, del susto, corrió a esconderse detrás del banco. Cuando se dio cuenta que quedó terriblemente estúpido en semejante acto, se incorporó, aclaró su voz y dijo "No os enojéis conmigo, porque mi señora me quiere"

"Es que Rosalía quizás adivinará la ligereza de tu amor. Ven conmigo, inconstante mancebo. Yo te ayudaré a conseguir lo que deseas para que esta boda sea lazo de amistad que extinga el rencor de vuestras familias"

"Vamos, pues, sin detenernos…"

"Vamos con calma para no tropezar"

Las luces se apagaron. Sólo se escuchaban los quejidos de Kakashi cuando medio elenco se lanzó sobre él a golpearlo por olvidar la mitad del diálogo.

* * *

_¡No me peguen, no me peguen! Perdonen en serio mi tardanza, se los suplicooooo. Podría apañarme en:_

_a) ¡Empezaron los parciales en mi profesorado! En serio, la modernización de España me tiene las (_sonido de cabra_) por el suelo._

_b) Actualmente estoy más emocionada con la pareja JamesxLily en Harry Potter, por ende, estoy escribiendo más fics de esta última que de SasuSaku (Pero jamás los abandonaré, muchachos XD)_

_Pero prefiero no andar excusándome y simplemente echarme la culpa a mí misma por no haberme sentado a escribir, les pido mil disculpas, entonces._

_Sin más preámbulos, PETEEEERRR, eaaa, se estrenó tu película._

Sasuke.- Por vez número (_saca un ábaco_) quichicienta… ¡¿Podrías DEJAR de llamarme Peter Parker?!

Loner.- Mary Jane es pelirroja como yoooo…

Sasuke.- Pero yo a vos no te doy ni la hora¿sabías? (_sonríe_)

Loner.- Contestá los reviews, Peter…

**Katsura-san Uchiha**: Yo no soy un pervertido, no me voy a (_sonido de cabra_) a Sakura ahí en el medio del escenario… Digo, ni nunca, porque no me (_sonido de cabra_) a Sakura nunca, jamás, no… no…

Itachi.- De nada (_Sonríe_) No llores (_palmaditas en la espalda_)

**Sakurass**¿Ro… ro… romántico? (_nervioso_) Por favor… Tus reviews son muy cortos, YEY, mejor para mí, que no tengo que responder tanto.

**Akane**: (mejor abrevio)

Neji.- Nunca creí que Uchiha fuera buen actor. Sigue siendo un banana, yo soy más sexy y actúo mejor (_Baila 'I'm yo sexy for my shiiirrrt, to sexy for my shirt, soooo sexy yeeeahh'_)

**Blossom**: Bueno, sí, ESO queríamos intentar. Que pareciera como que yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella…

Naruto.- ¿Cuándo quedamos? (_sonrisa de galán_)

Gaara.- (_gotita en la cabeza_) No

Sasuke.- No jodas.

Loner.- (_con un sinfín de pañuelos nuevamente, llorando por la emoción de que una lectora le diga que la quiere_) ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! YO TAMBIÉEEEENN! Snif snif snif…

**L.I.T.**: Yo NO soy un aprovechador. Siento que todos me están tomando por pervertido porque LA PELOTUDA QUE TIENEN DE ESCRITORA se le ocurre poner mis pensamientos. Joder, tía, que eso lo estaba pensando.

Loner.- ¿Desde cuándo hablás como español, se puede saber?

Sasuke.- No sé.

Loner.- Yo tampoco.

(_Los dos asienten_)

Sasuke.- ¿Vos… decís? Ella no va a… No, no puede, sabiendo que él fue el que… Eso espero. Porque si no… ¡LO MATO EN SERIO…!

Pero… ¿Por qué… xau… por qué… x… si…? (_se sumerge en la duda_)

**Saku-chanxSasu**¡QUE NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO, MIERDA!... ¿DUEÑA ESTA (sonido de cabra)?

Loner.- Jejeje (_cara de malvada en exceso_) ¡Al fin encontré quién me va a hacer la tarea del Acto pedagógico!

Sasuke.- ¡Ah no! Yo no toco tus apuntes ni loco. Y basta de decir que Sakura va a estar con Itachi porque NO, mierda, NO!... Mi hermano no le toca un pelo.

**JB**: Muy argentina¿no?...

Loner.- (_aplaude a JB_) Quiero los 100… (_cara de maniática materialista obsesionada con el dinero_)

Sasuke.- ¿Compatriota? Sí, asegurado, ambas son argentinas. ¡Qué horror…! Entre Charlotte, vos y ella son el trío dinámico…

Loner.- Pero no era el dúo dinámico

Sasuke.- ¡Qué ganas de cagarme los chistes, puta! ¬¬

Loner.- Yeeey, otra partidaria de que le digamos Peter a Sasuke XD… Eee¡dejala leer el Clarín a tu mamá…!

Sasuke.- ¿El… amargao de la cuadra? Qué decadencia…

Loner.- ¡'Ta luego, JB, un gusto!

**Edel**: JA, sólo con tal de joderte a vos tardó un montón en subirlo.

Loner.- MENTIRA, no le creas a Peter. Y no te preocupes que la obra es larguísima. Y después de la obra hay un capítulo más de 'Lo que pasó después', y tal vez (si tengo ganas xD) un capítulo sobre los ensayos, ciertos roces y cositas lindas que pasaron mientras practicaban para la obra. ¡¡SasuSakuuuuuuuuu!! (_cara de enamoradiza_)

Sasuke.- Morite (_sonríe_)

**Yukita-Chan**: Ya sé que lo hice bien. Hmp…

Itachi.- ¿Mi amigo el pescado?

Sasuke.- Yo NO leo fics Lemon (_le crece la nariz_)

Loner.- Aaay, Pinocho, Pinocho… Pero Yuki, ya se dieron un beso. Fijate, leé bien. ¡Gracias por tu review, linda!

**Kanname-chan**:

Loner.- ¡Waaaa, fanática de HSM xD…! Y me canta Start of something new. En lo personal, cantame Stick to the status quo, y yo toda contenta¿eh?... xD

Sasuke.- Freak. ¿Me comparás con el enano ese?

Loner.- Daaah, como si fueras muy alto…

Sasuke.- Gracias por tu estúpido e inservible review

Loner.- Inservible va a ser otra cosa si no dejás de insultar a mis lectoras (_mira disimuladamente_) Y creeme que cuando quieras estar con Sakura NO TE VA A FUNCIONAR…

Charlotte.- ¡SÍIIIIIII¿Qué hago yo acá? (_se va_)

Loner.- Kanname, me encantó tu PM, me llenó de emoción, me alegraste la tarde¡en serio!

**JB**¿De nuevo? Qué rompe bolas…

Loner.- A mí ME ENCANTÓ que me escriba de nuevo, así que chito, Peter.

Sasuke.- Aaahh, pero tenés ganas de joderme la vida vos¿no? Sos una… (_se le tira encima para pegarle_)

Sonidistas de Loner.- ¡CAAAABRAAAASSS! (_con sotanas, y un estandarte que dice "Somos la Secta Cabrística"_)

**Teph Uchiha**: Ejem… mi APELLIDO, por favor.

Loner.- No me digas sama, no me pongas al nivel de una diosa, por favor (_sonrojada_)

Sasuke.- Decente mis pelotas. Yo puteo todo lo que quiero, CA-RA-JO. Y no soy amable una mierda, porque los odio a todos, condenados hijos de (_sonido de cabra_). Ya paren con esa censura, es muy mala…

Loner.- ¡Muchas gracias, Tephy, me alegro mucho de que te guste!

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, estoy contentísima. Son muchos, muchos, y estoy contentísima. Pero no se sientan en obligación de dejarlos, no tienen nada que ver con que el fic siga (Bueno, sí, un poquito sí, obviamente influye en mí, mínimamente, las cosas que ustedes pueden llegar a decir). Pero de más está decir que me gusta que me escriban, no sólo reviews, si no mails, o PM. Y se sabe (¡obviamente!) que a los mails y esas cosas respondo. Siéntanse liiiiiiiiiiiibres de escribirme lo que quieran (Que no soy sólo unos dedos que escriben, soy una personita real xD)_

_¡Gracias, gracias, mil gracias!_

_See you around-_

_¡Besos, besos, besos!_


End file.
